


everything will fill with light

by haroldslouis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Falling In Love, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/haroldslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cristiano falls in love with his son's nanny, Leo, and Sergio Ramos is there because he signed up for the drama.</p><p>{reupload}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking: 'Hey, I've seen this before.' then you're correct. I uploaded this in 2012 or 2013 but then a few months later I deleted my AO3 account. The Cressi feels have stayed real af tho, so I'm reuploading this fic again. Hope you will enjoy it!

“Leo, have you seen Pookie?” Junior screeched, as he came racing down the stairs, his quick footsteps nearing the kitchen.

Leo was just chopping vegetables, as the curly-haired boy came running into the large kitchen. He wiped his hands on the Ballon d’Or apron he was wearing—apparently, that was the only apron Cristiano Ronaldo owned. “You can’t find Pookie?” Leo asked, crouching down near the boy, whose cheeks were glistening with tears.

Junior shook his head fervently, curls dancing along. “I looked everywhere!” he exclaimed, and Leo stretched out his arms, pulling the small boy against his chest. “Aw, baby, c’mere. We’ll look for him together,” he said soothingly, as Junior buried his face in his chest.

He straightened himself, balancing Junior on one hip, and he walked towards the stairs. “Let’s look upstairs first, okay? Maybe Pookie fell underneath your bed,” he suggested, and he walked up the stairs, Junior’s small arms clinging around his neck. The boy was still sobbing, but softer now that Leo was coming to the rescue of Pookie.

When they reached the second floor, Leo gently put Junior down and walked over to his bedroom. The big poster of Spiderman greeted them as they stepped inside. Junior turned around one time, and shrugged. “I can’t find it,” he mumbled.

Leo smiled. “You only turned around, little man. Let’s look a little more closely. I’ll look underneath your bed, and you go through your box of stuffed animals, okay?” he suggested.

Junior nodded, and trotted over to the box. Leo got down onto his knees in front of the bed, and lowered his back to look underneath it. Besides a few Donald Duck magazines there was nothing underneath it that looked like Pookie. Leo sat back on his knees, and his face met a big stuffed bear, which Junior had thrown out of the box. Stuffed animals flew all around the room, until Junior promptly turned around the box. “It’s not here, Leo,” he pouted, as he shuffled over on his knees towards Leo.

Leo got up, putting Junior on his legs as well, and they walked out of the boy’s bedroom. “What did you do last night?” he asked him.

Junior bit his lower lip, thinking. “Me and daddy watched TV in bed,” he suddenly said, stomping over to the closed door of Cristiano’s bedroom.

Leo stood still. He knew almost every inch of Cristiano Ronaldo’s house, but his bedroom and his office were off limits. But Junior looked so forlorn without his Pookie, and Cristiano wouldn’t be home soon probably, so Leo sighed, and opened the door of Cristiano’s bedroom. He didn’t know what he should’ve expected from Cristiano’s bedroom, but this certainly wasn’t it. He’d expected large windows, lots of white and silver and a huge bed which would cover nearly half the room.

But instead, it looked way more lived-in than he thought it’d be. There was soft, grey carpet on the floor, which tickled the soles of his feet as Leo walked further inside the room. The window was open, the bordeaux-coloured curtain swinging in the soft summer wind. There were books scattered all over the two nightstands, a pair of glasses placed on top of one. Leo recognized two of Cristiano’s Gucci jeans slumped over the chair in front of the large mirror.

He snapped out of his observation as Junior tugged on his index-finger, guiding him further into the room. Leo cleared his throat. “I’ll uh, search underneath the bed again, and you do the top, okay?” he asked, well—actually stated. It was one thing to be in Cristiano Ronaldo’s bedroom, but it was a whole other thing to start ruffling through his sheets.

So he got down on his knees again, ducking his head to search underneath the bed. He felt Junior crawling on his back, unto the bed. “Found it!” he heard two seconds later.

He sighed in relief at the fact that he could now leave his boss’ bedroom, and tried to shuffle backwards to get out under the bed.

“What are you doing?”

The sudden, low voice startled him, and Leo squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Two feet landed next to his face, as Junior jumped off the bed and nearly pushed Pookie in Cristiano’s face. “Pookie was missing! Leo helped,” the boy beamed, happily trotting out of the room, racing down the stairs again.

Cristiano stayed silent as Leo shuffled out underneath the bed, his cheeks burning red. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, but Junior was so sad—and I—”

Cristiano waved his hand absentmindedly, and Leo noticed the way his cheeks were a little red as well. “It’s umh—okay, I guess,” the Portuguese said, abruptly turning around, walking out of his bedroom. Leo did the same, closing the door softly behind him.

Downstairs, Junior was happily jumping around with Pookie in his arms. Leo noticed Cristiano’s training bag on the floor, and walked over to pick it up. He zipped it open, took out the sweaty clothes and the wet towel and gathered them in his arms.

Cristiano was staring at him when he turned around, but he composed himself quickly. “You’re—uh, free to go, Leo,” the Portuguese said, walking towards the kitchen, continuing the chopping of the vegetables Leo had been doing earlier.

Leo tugged a loose strand of hair behind his ear with his free hand, and nodded. He walked towards the laundry-room and dropped the dirty clothes in the washing machine. He poured some detergent in the right box, and closed the glass door of the machine. As the buzzing started, he walked out again, grabbing his bag from the chair in the dining room. Cristiano was still absentmindedly chopping the vegetables, not noticing how Leo had re-entered the room.

Junior sat on the couch, and looked up. “Leo! Are you leaving already?” he protested, letting Pookie drop on the couch as he walked over to Leo.

“Yes, I am. Daddy’s home now, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he smiled, ruffling through Junior’s curls.

The boy pouted a little. “Okay, tomorrow. Kiss?” he asked, standing on his tiptoes.

Leo bent down, and Junior placed a loud kiss on his cheek, before turning his own cheek towards Leo. Leo grinned fondly, and placed a kiss on Junior’s chubby cheek. “See you tomorrow, Spiderman. Try not to lose Pookie tonight,” he smiled.

Junior fervently shook his head. Leo straightened himself again, blushing when he saw Cristiano unabashedly staring at him. “See you tomorrow,” the Portuguese simply said, before turning on the faucet.

“Yup, tomorrow,” Leo repeated rather stupidly, slumping his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the door. He grabbed his shoes, tugged them on his feet, and opened the door. Junior stood in front of the window, waving enthusiastically at him while he waited for the gate to open. He laughed at the boy, waving at him, before turning his car out of the driveway, unto the road.

~

Junior came walking back into the kitchen after the gate closed, and curled his finger around a loop of Cristiano’s jeans. “Daddy, I missed you,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Cristiano smiled fondly at his son, turning the faucet off. “I missed you too, little man. Did you have a nice day with Leo?” he asked, ruffling through his son’s curls.

Junior nodded fervently. “Very nice! We went to the park together, and gave some bread to the ducks,” he beamed.

“Really? That’s nice. Did you walk?” Cristiano asked, bending down to pick up his son, and he placed him on the kitchen counter. Junior’s feet dangled against the cabinets, as he reached out to grab a spoon, twirling it between his fingers.

“Yes, we did. And there were photo-men, but Leo shooed them away,” Junior said.

Cristiano raised his eyebrow. “Leo scared the paparazzi away?” he asked incredulously.

Junior nodded fervently. “Yes, yes! He said that you were going to sew them if they did not leave us alone,” Junior stated proudly.

“Sew?” Cristiano asked.

Junior nodded. “Yes, sew. And that the police would come, and that they would go to prison,” he told him.

“Ahh, you mean ‘sue’?” Cristiano smiled, realization dawning. Junior nodded, and continued talking about the day he had with Leo, while Cristiano prepared their dinner.

 

Dinner with Junior was one of the happiest moments of his day, next to coming home. He adored the way his son smeared the pasta sauce all over his face, chirping happily about the new Dora the Explorer DVD Leo had given him for his birthday. He could have had the worst day of his life, but coming home to Junior always soothed every ounce of pain, anger and disappointment he felt. Because Junior was the better part of him, who always brought out the best of him.

After dinner, they loaded the cutlery and their plates in the dishwasher together, and Cristiano agreed to watch an episode of Dora the Explorer to humour his son. Junior fell asleep halfway through, and Cristiano was grateful for Leo for making him tired enough to go to bed early tonight.

He gently picked up his son, and carried him upstairs, to his room. He’d already brushed his son’s teeth after dinner, and he slowly dressed his son in his pyjamas. Junior’s nose crinkled cutely as he tucked him in, placing Pookie next to his head.

When he was sure his son was sound asleep, he took a long, hot shower to loosen up his aching muscles. His bathroom was clean, much cleaner than the way he’d left it this morning. He chuckled softly, feeling the water dripping down his face in rivulets. Leo must have cleaned it, with that insatiable cleaning-OCD he had. At first, he had felt guilty for making the nanny a butler, a chef and a cleaning lady all at the same time; but then again—it was Leo’s own choice. He’d told the small man numerous times how it wasn’t necessary, but Leo always shrugged it off like he didn’t mind doing it.

Like this afternoon, when Leo had taken out his filthy, stinking clothes without a blink of an eye and washed them. His own mother wouldn’t even touch his dirty clothes after training, but Leo had hugged them to his chest as if they smelled like heaven.

After his shower, he tugged a towel around his hips, and walked into his bedroom. He glanced down at the ground near his bed, where Leo had been wiggling his ass to try to get out underneath it. God, what a way that was to come home; to a sight like that.

He was sure Leo had noticed the way he couldn’t compose himself for a second, because he wasn’t even mad that he was in his bedroom. He doesn't even remember why he'd been so private of his room in the first place, it was just a bedroom after all.

He slid between the crisp sheets, removing one of Junior’s toys which poked him in his back. He chuckled softly, and laid it down on his nightstand. He grabbed his phone and made a few calls; one with Jorge, about the upcoming Clasico, one with Fabio to congratulate him on Monaco's win and he called Pepe, but he didn’t answer.

He switched off his bedside lamp, and sighed deeply as he let his head sink in his fluffy pillow. The muscles in his shoulders relaxed, and his eyelids became heavy. That night, he dreamt of the nanny playing against him in the Clasico, and it was all so absurd that he was sure he was smiling in his sleep.


	2. Two

“Okay—now who the fuck are you?”

Leo blinked a few times at the crowd which was standing on the porch. “I’m Leo,” he muttered dumbly.

Someone, who he recognised as Iker Casillas, swatted the back of the person’s head who had yelled at him. Wait, was that Sergio Ramos?

Leo felt his jaw slacking as he realized half of the Real Madrid team was standing in front of him.

“DId you drive us to the wrong house, Sergio” Iker asked, rolling his eyes at Sergio.

“I didn't!” Sergio objected.

“Yeah, guys. This is Cristiano’s house,” the small voice of Luka Modric butted in.

“Then who the fuck is this?” Sergio asked Luka, making a throwaway motion at Leo.

“I’m Leo,” he said again, still dumbfounded by the gorgeous men standing in front of him.

“Yes, I know. Everyone, don't be rude and say hi to Leo,” someone from the back of the group said.

“Hiiiii Leeeoooo,” everyone chimed, like they were at an alcoholics-anonymous group. Leo felt his cheeks reddening at all the attention, and looked at his shoes.

“You’re not a robber, right?” Sergio Ramos looked suspiciously at him.

Leo’s head shot up. “What, me? No, I’m just the nanny!” he exclaimed.

Àngel di Maria was the first one to have the realization dawn in his eyes. “Ahh, you’re the nanny Cristiano always talks about,” he grinned.

Leo swallowed hard. Cristiano talked about him to his teammates?

“Finally, we meet the wonderful children-whisperer,” Marcelo Vieira beamed, stepping forward. He extended his hand, and shook Leo’s fervently, nearly shaking the small boy up and down. “You know, I have a kid, his name’s Enzo and he’s pretty awesome—but just as energetic as Junior. You think you could maybe—”

“Don’t try to steal my nanny away, Marce. _He’s mine._ ”

Leo turned around, and blushed a little at Cristiano. What was he thinking, talking to Cristiano’s teammates like that?

“Leo, care to join us for a night of FIFA?” Cristiano asked, slumping his arm around the shoulder of the smaller man.

Leo looked incredulously at his boss—who’d just invited him to a night with the best footballers in the world. “Are you sure?” he croaked eventually.

“Of course!” the group, who were still standing outside, chimed altogether. Cristiano nodded.

“Well… Yes, I’d love to,” Leo smiled, feeling ashamed of his red cheeks and his crazy behaviour. After working for Cristiano for six months now, the thought of him being a world famous footballer wasn’t as prominent in his mind as it used to be. But now, upon encountering half the Real Madrid squad, he was back to his stuttering, fanboying self.

He remembered to step aside, and the men all trotted inside, kicking off their shoes and dropping their coats on the rack, some falling off. Cristiano walked behind them, into the living room, but Leo stood in the foyer, grabbing the fallen coats and hanging them neatly on the hangers.

“What are you doing?” Cristiano asked, walking back into the hallway.

“Uhm, I’m hanging up the coats,” Leo said dumbly, motioning towards the leather coat in his hand, which belonged to Gareth.

Cristiano grinned, and slowly shook his head. “You’re off the clock, Leo. No more cleaning up, getting drinks or any of that. It’s not even your real job,” he smiled. It was a kind smile, but also one that told Leo to stop working, and just relax.

“Uhm okay, sorry,” he muttered, as he walked past Cristiano into the living room. To his surprise, the couch and all the chairs were arranged in the shape of half a circle, Xbox-controllers on the coffee table. Iker and Xabi came walking back from the kitchen, both carrying a tray of beer bottles and bowls of M&Ms. Leo didn't remember buying M&Ms at the shops; Junior would've eaten them all in under a minute if he did.

“Leo, over here!” Sergio yelled, patting on the vacant spot on the couch. Leo blushed and walked over.

“Sorry for being so mean just then,” Sergio apologised, flashing Leo his dazzling smile, which lit up his brown eyes.

Leo swallowed hard and simply nodded. “It’s alright,” he said, resisting the urge to say _You're Sergio Ramos and you don't need to apologize to anyone._  His gaze met Cristiano’s, who seemed to look disapproving for a second, but when Leo blinked—the expression on Cristiano’s face was gone, and the Portuguese was all smiles again.

“Okay, me and Leo against Gareth and Luka,” Iker announced, grabbing a controller from the table.

“It’s okay, I don’t need to go first,” Leo stuttered, damning his reddening cheeks again.

“No need to be shy, just make sure you beat them,” Karim grinned.

“DIBS ON REAL,” Gareth and Luka yelled at the same time.

“Fuck, now we have to be Barça,” Sergio muttered, swatting Gareth’s teasing finger away.

Leo didn’t mind being Barcelona, but wisely kept his mouth shut in the company of _los Blancos._ When he held the controller in his hands, and his attention on the game, his shyness slowly ebbed away. He forgot the status of the men he was sitting with, and focused on the football.

“No, fuck! Sergio, what are you doing?!” he yelled, when Sergio failed to keep the goal clean.

“Me?! You’re the one who was controlling the keeper,” the defender exclaimed.

Leo scoffed, and gave Sergio a bump of disapproval with his shoulder, after which Sergio took him in a playful head-lock, lips pressed against his ear.

“Hey! Don’t kill the nanny!” Iker ordered in his captain-voice.

“Promise to be nice?” Sergio muttered in his ear.

Leo shivered a little. “Yes,” he choked out. Sergio let him go, shooting him that heart-dropping grin of his, and they continued the game.

~

“Why are you pouting?”

Cristiano turned around, and saw Pepe walking into the kitchen, carrying an empty bowl. Cristiano handed him the bag of M&Ms, and shrugged. “Tired, I guess. Pretty long day,” he said absentmindedly.

Pepe shot him an you-don’t-fool-me look, but didn’t directly asked any more questions. “Your nanny’s a nice guy,” he stated over the clattering of the M&Ms falling into the bowl.

Cristiano hummed, filling his glass with juice and took a sip. Pepe raised his eyebrow at him. “Now your silent about him, huh?” he grinned.

“For the record, he can probably hear you,” Cristiano responded in Portuguese, not elaborating on Pepe’s suggestion.

“Well, then we’ll do it this way,” Pepe said, also in Portuguese. “He’s good looking.”

Cristiano choked on his drink and his friend patted his back as he coughed. “Yes, Captain Obvious. He’s hot, you don’t think I haven’t noticed that in these six months he’s been working for me?” Cristiano asked Pepe incredulously.

His friend shrugged. “Judging by the way you actually invited him to game-night with us, yet avoid him now—I’d say you’re feeling a little bipolar,” he stated.

Cristiano shrugged. “Whatever, he’s just the nanny,” he mumbled, walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Karim and Raphael were playing against Iker and Xabi, the French curses were mixing with the Spanish ones.

Leo was leaning back on the couch, a smile on his face which made the skin around his eyes crinkle a little. Sergio was talking to him, and Leo seemed intrigued by the way the Spaniard was passionately telling the story, hands flinging around, eyes filled with fire. Cristiano reckoned Sergio was probably talking about the Clasico of last month. He knew Leo was actually a Culé—that was the whole reason he hired him; he didn’t want to have some star struck fanboy as his son’s nanny. But Leo didn’t let anyone notice his football preferences, and Cristiano thought that was probably a wise thing to do—seeing as he was sitting so close to Sergio that the defender might choke him if he said that Barcelona was better.

The game ended, Xabi and Iker had won, letting everyone know by doing their ridiculous victory dance they sometimes did in the locker room. Cristiano had to smile at Leo’s dumbfounded face. He understood him—Iker and Xabi looked like the responsible adults, but the thing about hanging out with younger teammates is that sometimes you start to act like one again.

Sergio’s pocket started ringing, and he wriggled his phone out of it. “It’s Mesut,” he announced, standing up to take the call. “Say hi to him for me,” Cristiano said, slapping his friend’s back, who walked into the hallway for some quiet.

The spot next to Leo was vacant now, and he quickly scurried over to drop himself next to him. “You enjoying yourself?” he asked, taking some of the M&Ms Leo was holding.

The smaller man looked a little baffled by that, but nodded slowly anyway. “I never thought I would play FIFA with Real Madrid players,” he honestly admitted.

Cristiano smirked. “I wonder what will happen if I tell them who you really cheered for last month,” he suggested, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

Leo’s eyes grew big, an expression Cristiano wanted to memorize forever. “You’re not going to tell them right? Ramos is going to eat me alive,” Leo stuttered.

Leo had stopped stuttering around him a long time ago, after the initial shock of holy-fuck-I’m-working-for-Cristiano-Ronaldo had worn off. Cristiano’d missed it. “Well—maybe we can figure something out, which will tempt me not to tell them,” he smirked at Leo.

“What do I have to do?” Leo demanded, a small hint of amusement in his eyes now he realized Cristiano probably wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Cristiano swallowed hard, thinking of all the things he wanted from Leo. But he didn’t want them over a deal—so he settled for something safe. “You help me clean up after these idiots have left,” he smiled.

A smile broke through on Leo’s lips. “Deal.”

~

“Bye Leeeooo! I loooove you!” Sergio slurred, as he waltzed out of the front door. Iker shot Leo an apologetic smile as he held the door of his car open for Sergio, who nearly tripped over, tumbling onto his seat.

“Bye, good luck with your hangover tomorrow!” Leo called after him, before Iker stepped inside his car and drove out of the drive way.

As he closed the front door, he sighed. “God, they are an energetic lot,” he muttered to himself.

“I know right,” Cristiano suddenly said, standing behind him.

Leo turned around, and smiled. “I had an amazing night. Thanks for inviting me,” he said.

Cristiano shrugged. “Anytime. My teammates like you, and I think Sergio’s even developing a little crush on you,” Cristiano said. The tone was light, but the look in his eyes was a little strained, and Leo wondered why.

“So, we should clean up?” he asked, desperate to remove that look from Cristiano’s eyes.

A soft smile broke through on the Portuguese's lips as Leo couldn’t force back a yawn. “Never mind that. You should get some sleep,” he smiled.

“But—we made a deal,” Leo objected, but Cristiano waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

“I’ll let the cleaning ladies drop by tomorrow, no big deal. Just promise me one thing,” he said, stepping closer to Leo.

The smaller man swallowed hard, as he tried not to let his gaze fall to Cristiano’s pink, plump lips. “Promise you, what?” he muttered.

Cristiano reached up his hand, tugging a loose strand of hair behind Leo’s ear. “That you’ll get a good night’s sleep, to be healthy and rested tomorrow again,” he smiled.

Leo nodded wordlessly, and Cristiano dropped his hand again, pushing both of them in the pockets of his jeans. “See you tomorrow, Leo.”

And Leo wanted it to be morning already—for that would mean he wouldn’t have to leave Cristiano now.


	3. Three

“Leo, can you just pick up your phone! That thing’s been blaring for the past hour!”

It was after Cristiano had shouted out his frustration, he realized Leo wasn’t home. The nanny had gone out for grocery shopping with Junior and they hadn’t returned yet. Cristiano groaned in exasperation and tried to return to his magazine.

But when the phone started blaring again after a few minutes, he threw the magazine away and stalked towards the dining table, where Leo’s phone was. He picked it up, only to see if there was some mute-button on it. “How ancient is this thing?” he muttered, turning it around in his hand. His finger accidently swiped across the screen.

“Leo, finally!” a metallic voice croaked through the speaker.

“Yeah, no. I’m not—” Cristiano started.

“Don’t hang up on me again, baby! I’m sorry, you know that, right? It’s just the fact that you’ve been working so long and so hard lately, that’s why I got angry and left. But I’ve sorted things out, baby, and I’m thinking about coming to Spain for you in a few weeks. We've always talked about going on holiday together so this is the perfect time for us,"” the voice on the phone happily chirped, obviously trying to tell as much as possible before “Leo” would end the call. 

“Listen, that’s nice—but I’m not—” Cristiano tried again.

“Honey, just go tell your boss to stop claiming you like you’re some sort of property of his okay? You deserve some time off with all that working you've been doing lately. Talk to you soon, gotta go now, bye!” the voice quickly said.

Cristiano listened dumbfounded to the dial tone,\ after the person had hung up. He put the phone down on the table. “I don’t claim him,” he mumbled, as he walked back towards the couch—trying to shrug off the fact that there was someone who wanted to come to Spain for Leo. Someone who seemed to be pretty smitten with his nanny as well. He didn’t like it.

~

“Dad, we’re back! Leo bought me Kinder Eggs,” Junior happily announced, running into the house. He held up the box of Kinder Eggs proudly for Cristiano to see.

Cristiano stood up and ruffled his son’s curls. “That’s nice, sweetie. Did you leave Leo behind in the shop?” he joked, looking around for the man.

Junior’s eyes grew comically big. “NO. Of course not! Leo’s taking the stuff out of the car,” Junior protested, trotting past Cristiano into the kitchen.

Cristiano made his way outside and got there just in time to see Leo bending over, grabbing something out of the trunk of the car. His shirt rode up a little and Cristiano could see the waistband of his boxer briefs. He stared for a second too long before clearing his throat.

Leo straightened up and turned around. His cheeks were flushed red from the summer heat and his bangs hung in front of his eyes, which he quickly pulled behind his ears.

“Need a hand?” Cristiano asked, pointing at the bottles of water and soda in the trunk of his car.

Leo nodded, and threw Cristiano the car keys. “I like the Range Rover better for grocery shopping,” he said, as Cristiano tugged the car keys back in his pocket.

He cocked one of his eyebrows at Leo. “What’s wrong with the Porsche?” he asked.

Leo bit his lip. “Well—it’s a little flashy for grocery shopping, isn’t it?” he asked, looking at the shining Porsche.

Cristiano rolled his eyes. “Most people would be like: _oh, dear Lord—I’m driving Ronaldo’s car._ But, then there’s you; complaining,” he smirked.

Leo blushed and shrugged. “It’s beautiful but not very practical,” he smiled, grabbing three bottles of Spa water. Cristiano extended his arms, and Leo carefully loaded them with some more bottles and closed the trunk of the car.

They stepped inside of the house again, Junior already opening the fridge for them to place the bottles. “Remind me again to pay you extra for you to get a better health care insurance. With someone like you carrying this twice a week you’re most likely to get a hernia,” Cristiano sighed, as he closed the door of the fridge after the last bottle had been placed.

“Leo is strong. But not stronger than daddy, right Leo?” Junior asked, looking up at the nanny.

Leo grinned. “Nowhere near being as strong as your Superman Daddy,” he assured the small boy.

Cristiano raised his eyebrows at him, an amused smirk on his face. Leo’s cheeks flushed and he nibbled on his lower lip. “Junior always calls you that…” he told Cristiano sheepishly.

Cristiano shrugged it off with a smile. “It's a nice compliment,” he said, walking out of the kitchen. He looked at Leo’s phone laying on the table and bit his lower lip. He knew he should probably tell Leo about his _friend/lover/boyfriend?_  's call he took.

Junior was pulling at his index finger and Cristiano snapped out of his thoughts. “Daddy, me and Leo saw an ice cream stall in the park when we drove in the car. Can we go get an ice cream?” he asked, eyes big.

Cristiano looked at Leo. “I told you to distract him,” he chastised the nanny playfully. Junior had a small addiction to ice cream, and every time he saw a stall he wouldn’t shut up about it until he tasted it. Cristiano had the feeling his son wouldn't sleep peacefully at night with knowing that he hadn't yet tasted every different kind of ice cream in Madrid.

Leo shrugged. “I tried but I think he has Google Maps in his head, telling him where the stalls are,” he muttered, smiling fondly at Junior who was jumping up and down next to Cristiano.

Cristiano looked down at the hopeful shimmers in Junior’s eyes, and mock-sighed in surrender. “ _Alright_ , little man. Let’s go get some ice cream,” he smiled. He looked up at Leo, who was untying the laces of his shoe. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Leo looked at him. “I’m taking off my shoes.”

Cristiano rolled his eyes. “I can see that, but why? You’re coming with us,” he said.

Leo raised his eyebrows. “I am?”

The way Junior started nodding happily gave him the definite answer, and he tugged his laces into a knot again.

“Of course you are, because it’s your fault after all that Junior noticed the stall,” Cristiano smirked.

Leo’s eyes grew big. “It’s not—” He stopped talking as Cristiano started chuckling softly.

“Just kidding, come on,” the Portuguese motioned and they walked to the foyer, stepping outside in the lowering summer sun.

~

“And? What’s the grade?” Leo asked, as he and Cristiano studied Junior’s face expectantly.

Junior licked his lips, and then closed his eyes solemnly. “Eight,” he eventually said, opening his eyes again.

Cristiano hummed. “So, it’s better than Haagen-Dazs?” he asked his son.

Junior frowned. “Seven,” he corrected himself, and he trotted in front of Leo and Cristiano, the shells of the path scrunching underneath his shoes.

“And you, what’s your verdict?” Cristiano asked him, and Leo stopped licking his ice cream in awareness that the older man was watching him.

“It’s pretty good, I like strawberries. Yours?” he asked, looking at Cristiano.

“I agree with Junior, it’s good, but not better than Haagen-Dazs,” he smiled.

Leo nodded, and turned his gaze back on Junior, who was walking in front of them, mumbling to his ice cream.

“You—uhm, forgot your phone this afternoon,” Cristiano started hesitantly. Leo turned his head to look at him.

“Oh, shit, that’s right. I’m sorry, did you need me?” he asked.

Cristiano shook his head. “No, no, that’s not it. It’s just—that uhm—it was laying on the table and it kept on blaring throughout the entire hour,” Cristiano mumbled, not meeting Leo’s eyes.

The smaller man hummed. “I’m sorry, I always forget to turn the volume lower after my alarm in the morning,” he blushed.

“No, that’s not it either,” Cristiano said, looking at the lake, some ducks were swimming and Junior was now talking to them, neglecting his melting ice cream.

Leo looked at him expectantly. “Then what is it?” he asked.

Cristiano bit some of the cone, the sweet flavours mixing. “Well, I tried to turn it off; but your phone is pretty ancient,” he smiled sheepishly. Leo grinned. “So, uhm. I accidently accepted the call. It was some guy.”

Leo raised his eyebrows. “Who was it?” he asked.

Cristiano shrugged. “Didn’t say his name, but he talked about coming back to Spain for you and stuff like that,” he mumbled, not meeting Leo’s eyes. “Oh, and also about how I’m claiming you.”

He heard Leo scoff beside him, and he dared to look up. The smaller man was also looking at the horizon in the distance, his eyes cold and distant. “It was probably Kun,” he mumbled.

Cristiano frowned. “Who the hell is called _Kun?_ ” he asked.

Leo smiled faintly. “His real name is Sergio, he comes from Argentina—just like me. He’s my ex,” Leo clarified.

Cristiano’s jaw tensed. “Well.. Probably not for long anymore, since he’s coming back for you,” he mumbled.

Leo scoffed harshly again. “What’s to say that I want him back? He’s an idiot,” he stated.

“Why? You guys have an ugly break-up?” Cristiano asked, trying very hard not to sound too curious. The ice cream was melting and he licked a drop off of the tip of his finger.

Leo shrugged. “Not much to say about it. I went to Spain, he stayed behind. I like my job, he hates me working so much. It just didn’t work out,”

“Well, that’s not how _Kun_ feels obviously,” Cristiano scoffed, drawing out the ridiculous name.

Leo frowned at him. “Be nice,” he reprimanded, and Cristiano relaxed his facial muscles again. “I’ll call him tonight, to keep him from coming here. I don’t need his company—or him showing up on your doorstep,” Leo said.

Cristiano bumped Leo’s shoulder with his. “Maybe he’ll listen to me when I’ll tell him to go the fuck back to Argentina,” he smirked.

Leo smiled softly at him, and ruffled through Junior’s curls, who’d come walking between them. “Look at you, all messy,” Leo shook his head.

Cristiano smirked at the pun he used, but kept his mouth shut.

Leo crouched down near Junior, and took his own napkin which had been wrapped around his ice cream cone. He wiped Junior’s lips and cheeks softly, cleaning him up. Junior beamed at him, and then looked at Cristiano. “Daddy, I’m tired. Can you carry me?” he asked softly.

Cristiano smiled at his son, and crouched down next to Leo, their thighs brushing together. He couldn’t help but notice the faint pink blush on Leo’s cheeks, but it was gone quickly. Junior tugged his arms around his neck, and Cristiano pulled him up, balancing him on one hip. “You’re getting lazy,” he smiled at Junior.

His son just huffed, but then laid his head against Cristiano’s chest, closing his eyes. Cristiano grinned, then looked back at Leo, who was also smiling at the scene in front of him.

“You know, despite what Marca or every other gossip tabloid might say—I think you’re a great dad,” Leo stated matter-of-factly, not realizing the impact that huge compliment had on his boss.

Cristiano swallowed hard. “Thank you,” he whispered. Leo smiled at him reassuringly.

“So, how do you think tomorrow’s match is going to go?” he asked, changing the subject. That’s what Cristiano liked about Leo, he was nice and sweet—yet he didn’t push it to uncomfortable.

“I don’t know, we’ll probably win with big numbers,” he grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Atleti is pretty strong at home, though. And lately the odds haven't been in Real Madrid's favor. Don’t get too cocky,” he smirked.

Cristiano laughed. “Just to be sure—in this derby, are you for Atleti or for Madrid?” he asked, giving Leo a playful look.

The smaller man smiled softly. “Neither,” he smirked.

Cristiano frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, until Leo continued, in a much softer voice. Like he was talking to himself. “But I’m always rooting for you, no matter what.”   


	4. Four

Leo was staring in awe at the screen, mouth slightly open. Cristiano had scored _another_ goal, a free-kick to be precise, and Leo just shook his head in astonishment. He tugged his arms tighter around Junior who was sitting on his lap, his head leaning against Leo’s chest.

“Your daddy scored again,” he whispered in the boy’s ear. Junior smiled softly, too tired to do his victory dance he’d been doing when Cristiano scored his first goal in the 6th minute.

There were three minutes added time and Leo was more focused on the way Junior’s fingers were trustingly wrapped around his thumb than the game. The shrill sound of the whistle startled Junior awake and the boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “They won, yeah?” he muttered, yawning.

Leo smiled. “Of course they won, your dad was playing.”

Junior hummed in approval and Leo tugged his arm around his back and around his legs, then stood up from the couch. Junior had put his thumb in his mouth, his breathing slowing down, indicating he was almost asleep. Softly, Leo climbed the stairs to the second floor.

The carpet was soft underneath his bare feet as he walked towards Junior’s room. He didn’t turn on the lights—he didn’t need it. He knew Junior’s room like the back of his hand and he safely walked over to the boy’s bed. He freed one arm, tugged the blanket away and gently laid Junior in his bed. “Good night, little man,” he muttered, and he kissed Junior’s curls before quietly leaving the room.

When he was downstairs again he let out a deep sigh, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He was happy for his boss, knowing that he’d scored tonight. He knew Cristiano had been pretty ticked off by his three-match-ban in La Liga, which put all the more effort on the Copa del Rey matches. Leo knew Cristiano would come home happy tonight and that made him happy as well. It just made it a little easier to leave the house and go home to his apartment, knowing that he'd left both Junior and Cristiano in good spirits. He placed his feet on the coffee table and got out the newest edition of Marca, just to keep himself busy until his boss returned.

~

Cristiano put his keys in the lock of the door, quietly opening it and stepping inside. Junior could sleep through a hurricane but Leo tended to fall asleep on the couch sometimes and he didn’t want to startle him.

“Hey,” he mumbled, walking into the living room.

Leo still looked pretty awake, his eyes beaming happily.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” Cristiano asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement at the bright smile that was sent his way.

Leo shrugged. “You played very good tonight,” the nanny said.

Cristiano’s heart warmed with the compliment and he couldn’t say anything for a few seconds, so he just nodded. “Junior’s asleep?” he asked instead, walking over to the kitchen. The lights in his garden were on, the faint light of his swimming pool illuminating the white tiles around it.

Leo came walking behind him and leaned against the kitchen counter. Cristiano noticed his tousled hair and felt his throat constrict a little, fingers tingling with the urge to tug a stray lock back behind Leo's ear. He did not do it though, having already given in to the temptation a few times before.

“Yeah, I put Junior to bed about an hour ago. But he was already sleeping before that, I think,” Leo smiled.

“Let me guess, he fell asleep on your lap?” Cristiano grinned.

Leo’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Yes, he did actually. Why?” he asked.

Cristiano shrugged. “Your lap is like a second bed to him, he always falls asleep,” he smiled.

Leo nodded, a tender expression on his face, which made Cristiano’s heart flutter a little. The affection Leo had for his son was so rare, so genuine and loving that it made him speechless. He noticed Leo’s gaze over his shoulder, eyeing the pool in the backyard.

“It’s like you want to blind every bird that flies over it,” Leo remarked.

Cristiano cocked his head. “What?” he replied, also looking over his shoulder to the pool. The water was clean and bright, looking very inviting.

"The lamps in the water," Leo gestured. "I can't believe you don't go blind while swimming in it."

Cristiano bit his lip, the reply on the tip of his tongue and he decided _Fuck it, I scored twice tonight, I can do this, too_. “Want to find out?” he blurted.

Leo’s eyes got big. “Really?” he asked, looking dumbfounded.

“No, I always invite people into my swimming pool and then say no,” Cristiano rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own embarrassment at that blurt-out question.

Leo was biting his lip, cracking a smile but also looking torn between doing what was acceptable and doing what he wanted. “I don’t have any swimming trunks,” he stated.

Cristiano shrugged. “I have millions. I’ll even give you the Gucci one, if you want,” he shot Leo one of his dazzling smiles.

The nanny pushed his hair out of his face, and it was only now that Cristiano realized how pink his cheeks were. He wanted to step into Leo’s space and feel for himself if Leo’s cheeks were as warm as they looked. He restrained himself, though, and shot the pool another look. “But, hey—if you’d rather go home; fine by me,” he smiled.

Leo quickly shook his head. “N-No, I’m good. Really good. It’s just that I never realized I would take a swim in Cristiano Ronaldo’s pool,” he admitted. _Or with Cristiano Ronaldo himself_ , he mentally added.

“Great, I think the Gucci one is in the laundry room, probably some towels there as well. I’ll change upstairs,” Cristiano said, stalking towards the stairs.

Once he reached his room, he mentally slapped himself in the face. _God, Leo must think he was some sort of weird pervert. Who even invited their employees to go swimming with them? Was he violating, like, eighteen rules of conduct right now?_  He pulled a drawer open and eyed his swimming trunks. He grabbed a red Armani and studied it earnestly before putting it back. There were also a few trunks which were neon-coloured—as a gift from Sergio for Christmas. He didn’t even bother to pick one out of those and grabbed a black pair, with silver coloured patterns. “God, just pick one, you idiot,” he muttered in frustration to himself, and he slipped out of his clothes, trying really hard not to think about how Leo would look in his Gucci swimming trunks.

~

Leo twisted and turned in front of the mirror in the laundry room, stopped, and let out a deep sigh. “Well, it’ll do,” he mumbled to himself, and he grabbed two towels out of a laundry basket.

He eyed himself in the mirror again and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Mentally comparing his body to the likes of Ramos, Casillas and Bale, he sighed again, his shoulders slumping a little. He’d been an idiot to say yes, because really—he was not ready to show his body to Cristiano. Not now. Not ever.

He hung his towel around his neck, holding the other one in his hand, opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He saw Cristiano already standing by the pool and only saw the contours of his body. The gulp which left his mouth was justified, considering he could already see the triangle shape of Cristiano’s upper body, fiercely illuminated by the bright lights of the swimming pool.

How the hell was he supposed to control the blood streaming to his crotch with a sight like that? And he wasn’t even close to Cristiano yet. He hadn’t seen his taut abs yet or the way the V-shaped dents disappeared underneath the waistband or the way Cristiano’s hair would be plastered against his face in the water. He hadn’t even seen all that yet and his breathing was already hitching.

“Lord give me strength and don't give me a boner,” he mumbled to himself as he stepped outside, the warm summer air enveloping his body.

~

He tried not to turn his head _too_ eager, but it was a lost cause. As soon as he heard the back door open his neck snapped around and he was sure Leo had heard his sharp intake of breath. _God, he was beautiful._ He was even more elegant and pretty than he’d imagined and he felt his blood streaming southwards quickly.

He averted his gaze and cleared his throat. Leo came closer, Cristiano smiled at him. “Gucci looks good on you,” he tried to say casually.

Leo just ducked his head and handed him his towel. Before Cristiano had put his towel down onto the chair he heard splashing, a few drops landing on his legs. The surface of the pool was now bubbly and disturbed and after a few seconds Leo emerged again, taking a big gulp of air.

Cristiano felt the muscles in his abdomen constrict and also dived into the pool, the cool water swivelling all around him. He popped up near to where Leo was treading water, the smaller man smiling at him. “I don’t understand why you don’t use the pool more often,” he said, cheeks flushed red in a vivacious way, like he’d just been running.

Cristiano floated on his back, feeling the water slide over his stomach. “Me neither. I guess I don’t want Junior to see. I love my son dearly but I don’t want him to walk into the pool one day thinking he can swim,” he said, looking at the side of his house. The curtains in front of Junior’s window were closed and Cristiano pictured his son sleeping peacefully.

“You can always give him floating armbands. There are kids younger than him who often go swimming,” Leo suggested as he started swimming to the other end of the pool.

Cristiano turned around, and swam next to him, feeling Leo’s arm occasionally brush against his. “Are you trying to make my son want to swim, so you can swim along?” he smirked at him.

Leo blushed and shook his head. Cristiano raised his eyebrows in a way that indicated his doubts, which made Leo roll his eyes in surrender. “Okay, maybe I do. But come on— _someone_ has to use this little piece of heaven you have here,” Leo stated.

“Oh, so you admit to manipulate my son for your own enjoyments?” Cristiano frowned at him in a playful way.

Leo pushed his arms against Cristiano’s chest, trying to push him away but only ended up pushing himself backwards in the water. Cristiano’s chest tingled at the spots where Leo’s hands had been, and he wanted them back on his body. He took a big gulp of air and dived,the last thing he heard before going underwater was Leo’s surprised yelp.

The sounds were hazy in his ears and as he opened his eyes, he could make out Leo’s legs underwater. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Leo’s foot in a swift movement before resurfacing again.

Leo was half screaming, half laughing as Cristiano held onto his foot, tickling it. “Pleeaase, stop,” Leo laughed, eyes squeezed shut.

Cristiano laughed. “I always knew you were ticklish,” he remarked, pulling Leo closer to him.

In a desperate manoeuver to stop Cristiano from tickling anymore, Leo slumped his arms around Cristiano’s neck, trying to twist his body sideways. It resulted in pulling Cristiano's body flush against his own.

Cristiano abruptly let go of his foot, but instead of swimming away from Leo, he hooked both of his arms around Leo’s small waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Up close, he could make out the lighter brown spots in Leo’s eyes, the way his cheekbones became a shy shade of pink and how red and plump his lips were.

Cristiano raised one hand to Leo’s face, softly wiping some hair behind his ear to look him in the eyes. He noticed Leo’s gaze drifting off to his lips and smiled. Leo shot them back up again, blushing like he was being caught but Cristiano tightened his grip around his waist, closing the small distance between them.

Leo’s lips were soft and warm, making Cristiano’s mouth tingle of the hotness contrasting his cool body. Leo didn’t respond at first but when Cristiano experimentally licked his lower lip softly, a small whimper left Leo’s mouth. The smaller man had his arms around Cristiano’s neck and hooked his weightless legs around Cristiano’s hips.

Cristiano felt his blood streaming faster as Leo kissed him back, fervently, like he had a controlled hunger for him bubbling underneath the surface. Cristiano wanted to coax it out. He nibbled at Leo’s lower lip, who opened his mouth for him.

The way Leo clenched his legs around his waist tighter as Cristiano explored his mouth was just too much and Cristiano pulled back for some air. Leo’s normally shy and timid eyes were now sparked with want, yet also with insecurity.

Cristiano licked his lips, breathing in hard. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he muttered, passion lacing his voice thickly.

He noticed the insecurity floating from Leo’s eyes at his words, the void being filled by more fire. "What are we doing?" Leo asked.

Cristiano licked his lips, his eyes tracing a drop sliding down Leo's temple. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

For a second, he thought Leo was going to pull back. Bu then Leo pushed their lips together again in a heated kiss filled with desire and Cristiano groaned low in his throat when Leo tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling at it a little.

It was like Leo _knew_ how much he liked that, the way someone pulled his hair to let him know they were fighting him for dominance. The warm feeling in his chest was drifting off downwards as Leo clenched his legs tighter around him again, their groins nearly touching.

Cristiano’s thoughts became hazy and he moaned softly in Leo’s mouth. Somewhere, a little voice told him they should talk about what the hell it was that they were doing. Another voice, much stronger, told him to stop thinking.

And he did, sliding his hands from Leo’s lower back, pushing them past the waistband of the swimming trunks. Leo’s ass was soft yet taut in his hands and the way the other man let out a throaty moan was just gorgeous to listen to. As Leo slid his tongue inside Cristiano’s mouth, every sense heightened, not leaving any room for rational thoughts.

Rational thoughts were overrated anyway.


	5. Five

It had been a week and a half since their _hormonal collision_ (as Leo liked to call it in his head) and actually, not much had changed since then. Cristiano hadn’t been around the house very much, and Leo assumed he was busy. If it weren’t for the occasional not-so-accidental touches, Leo could’ve believed that night in the pool was just a dream. But it hadn’t been a dream, it really happened. Their make-out session in the pool had been abruptly broken off by Junior calling from upstairs, having woken up from a nightmare. As Cristiano had gone upstairs, Leo had done what any sensible adult would've done; quickly toweling off and rushing an "I got to go."

The following morning, Cristiano had given him a nod over his newspaper and continued his morning ritual the same as always. It happened, they just didn’t talk about it any more than they had that night before (and even that didn't include much talking). Leo just told himself that it had been a while since he'd kissed and touched someone like that and that’s why  he gave into Cristiano. It shouldn’t— _couldn’t—_ happen again, because after all, he was still his boss, and Leo was just the nanny. It was better to just forget that the whole thing happened, even though he secretly didn't want to.

~

Leo sat at the dinner table in Cristiano’s house, his hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee while he stared at the pool through the window. On Thursday morning, Cristiano had texted him. _Going to Portugal for a few days, taking Junior with me. Enjoy your two days off. Will tell you when we’ll get back._ Leo had just sat back down on his mattress, staring at the text dumbfounded. Cristiano wasn’t someone to leave on a whim, not with the club demanding his presence every day at training, and Leo wondered why. There were a few articles the following day with pictures of Cristiano and Junior arriving at the airport and a few of them at the beach. Not one article spoke of a reason why Cristiano was in Portugal instead of Spain—and Leo hoped it wasn’t because of him.

He grabbed his phone which laid in front of him on the table. Cristiano had texted him an hour ago that they would arrive around 9 pm that evening. Leo had prepared everything for their return. The cleaning ladies had come this morning, but Leo also cleaned after they’d left. He made some dinner, just in case they maybe hadn’t eaten yet. And now he was impatiently sitting at the dinner table, in one of the big leather chairs. His mind was being pulled apart to two sides. On one hand; he wanted to be here, because he actually missed Junior in these two days without him. But on the other hand; he would probably blush like an idiot at seeing Cristiano again—and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the Portuguese just as emotionless as that morning after it happened. Not when his own heart had been racing since that night in the pool. And after all, a passionate man as Cristiano being emotionless is disconcerting, to say the least.

The buzzer of the intercom derailed his depressive train of thoughts and he got up hastily—wondering why Cristiano didn’t just open the door himself. He peered at the screen and made out the figure of Sergio Ramos in front of the gate. He pressed the button, and opened the door.

Sergio came walking up the path, a big smile on his face. “Hey, Leo! What are you doing here so late?” the Spaniard nearly yelled.

“Waiting for Cristiano and Junior, they’re coming home in half an hour or so,” Leo said, stepping aside for Sergio. He didn’t know why Sergio came, since Cristiano wasn’t here, but who was Leo to refuse him to come inside?

Sergio flopped down onto the couch, stretched out his hands above his head and Leo could see his tattoo disappearing underneath the waistband. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze. “If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you here? You want to wait for Cristiano?” he asked, closing some magazines which laid on the coffee table and dropped them into the basket with the other magazines.

“I was bored. And I wanted to ask Cris how his short vacation was,” Sergio shrugged.

Leo smiled. He didn’t know Sergio that well, but he did seem like the type to just come over without an invitation whenever he was bored. It wasn’t something Leo would ever do but he liked it on Sergio. “So, it was a vacation?” Leo tried to ask nonchalantly.

Sergio nodded. “Cristiano complained about how he wanted to get out of Madrid for a while so I told him to go to Portugal for a few days. Just to clear his head. He's been having issues with his knee so the club was alright with him taking a short break,” Sergio smiled, looking very complacent with the good advice he’d given Cristiano.

Leo pushed some of his hair behind his ear. “W-Why did he need to clear his head?” he eventually croaked, walking towards the bookcase, rearranging some of the books in alphabetical order.

“Ah, now I see what Cris means when he says you could be like Monica from Friends,” Sergio grinned, as he studied Leo taking out the books and placing them back again. Leo shot him a shy smile. “But hell, I don’t know. I think he was just feeling lonely or homesick or whatever,” Sergio shrugged.

Leo bit his lip in thought, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He knew how Cristiano was when he was homesick or feeling lonely—and never had any of that resulted in a sudden vacation.

His head shot up at the sound of the front gate opening and he could see Cristiano’s Audi pulling up the driveway. “Duty calls,” he mumbled to Sergio and he walked back into the hallway, opened the door and stepped outside.

The headlights of Cristiano’s car dimmed and the Portuguese stepped out of the car. “Leo,” he said in acknowledgement, before turning around to open the trunk. Leo averted his gaze, storing the lack of enthusiasm in Cristiano's greeting in his head to worry about later, and opened the other door. Junior was sleeping again and Leo crouched down to tug at his sleeve gently.

“We’re home? I want to see Leo,” the boy mumbled, before opening his eyes.

“Leo’s right here,” he smiled and he rubbed his thumb along Junior’s cheek.

~

While Leo was saying hi to Junior, Cristiano pulled their suitcases out of the trunk and walked inside.

“Hey man, you’re back!” he heard from the living room.

He smiled at Sergio and put the suitcases down to hug his friend. “Barely. My mom couldn’t stop asking me about Spain,” he smiled.

Sergio nodded. “Aww, she still misses it? Maybe you should fire Leo, then your mom can come back,” Sergio teased.

Cristiano just pulled his lips in a thin line. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” he said curtly, as he and Sergio sat down onto the couch. There were two glasses of juice on the coffee table and Cristiano eyed them.

Sergio followed his gaze and grinned. “I don’t know what on earth you pay Leo but as a nanny, slash butler, slash cleaning lady—I think you should give him a raise,” he remarked, handing Cristiano his glass and taking a sip himself.

Cristiano smiled. “First you tell me to fire him and now you tell me to give him a raise,” he pointed out.

Sergio just downed his glass as a reply and then Leo came walking inside the house. Junior was right behind him, carrying Pookie in one hand, holding Leo’s hand in the other and yawned unabashedly. “Hi, Sese,” Junior smiled, letting go of Leo to walk into Sergio’s outstretched arms.

“Hi Spiderman, how was Portugal?” Sergio asked, cuddling Junior softly.

Cristiano followed Leo’s movements as the nanny walked back into the hallway, grabbing the suitcases. “I’ll just bring these upstairs, and tug Junior in after that,” Leo announced in his soft voice.

That hint of insecurity was in it and Cristiano had to sigh at the sound of it. Now that he knew what a wanting, needy Leo sounded like he wanted to hear it all the time. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, as Junior walked behind Leo on the stairs.

“Junior missed the nanny?” Sergio asked after Leo and Junior had disappeared upstairs.

Cristiano nodded, clutching his hands together. “He wasn’t the only one,” he muttered softly.

Sergio raised his eyebrows at him. “Where did that come from?” he laughed.

Cristiano shrugged it off, and Sergio let it slip by. “Where did you stay? Hotel or your own place?” he asked, grabbing Cristiano’s glass of juice since the Portuguese didn’t drink it.

“Hotel, near the beach. I had some renovations done to the house so it wasn’t ready to stay in yet, but it was okay. We met some nice people in the hotel,” Cristiano smiled.

Sergio smiled back, looking at him quizzically. “Nice people, as in…?” he smirked. The grin Cristiano shot him said enough.

~

“Leo, did you miss me?” Junior asked, as Leo tugged the blanket in near the boy’s feet.

The question startled him a little, but he recovered quickly. “Of course, I was so bored these two days,” he smiled at the boy. It was the truth, he hadn’t known what to do with all his free time the past few days.

“I missed you, too. Daddy as well,” Junior mumbled sleepily.

“I find that hard to believe,” Leo said softly, but Junior heard nevertheless.

“It’s true, Leo. Everything was more crazy without you,” Junior said resolutely.

“Crazy?” Leo asked. Junior nodded.

“Like, _messy_ ,” Junior smiled cheekily, and Leo had to laugh at his playfulness.

“I think your daddy probably managed just fine without me,” he mumbled. He kissed Junior’s curls, and straightened himself, walking to the door. “Sweet dreams,” he smiled.

Junior nodded. “Bye, Leo. I’ll dream of you,” the boy giggled. Leo smiled and closed the door softly.

~ 

When he came back downstairs, Sergio was already gone and Cristiano was standing in the kitchen.

“The house looks really nice,” Cristiano said, as Leo sat down in the chair at the dinner table again.

“Yeah, I was bored so I kind of commanded the cleaning ladies around. They hate me now,” he mumbled.

He noticed a faint smile on Cristiano’s lips. “I’m sure they don’t,” his boss assured him.

Leo grabbed his phone from the table and pushed in back in his pocket. “Well, I should get going. It’s pretty late after all,” he muttered. He stood up and Cristiano looked disappointed for a second. But it only lasted a second before his face was straight again.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long to get here. Traffic was crazy,” Cristiano said. Leo nodded understandingly.

He walked through the living room, but stopped abruptly. He turned around, looking directly at Cristiano, having his own _Fuck it_ moment. “I missed you,” he blurted.

Cristiano’s stopped tapping the table, he looked up to meet Leo's eyes.

Leo’s mouth quivered but he continued nevertheless. “I didn’t know what to do without you two here. I cleaned this house five times in two days for heaven’s sake. _And that pool_ ,” he scoffed lightly, totally not registering the words that were coming out of his mouth. “That stupid pool of yours was just distracting me. The memory, that was.” He sighed deeply, clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment at his words.

“Leo…” Cristiano began, his voice soft.

Leo carefully opened his eyes to meet Cristiano's.

_“_ _I met someone.”_

He closed them again.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, they cheered me up!♥ Y'all are so savage towards Cris, tho! :D

_Okay, so he lied. Big deal. People lied all the time, and this wasn’t the first time._

Cristiano kept repeating it over and over in his head, hoping it would get stuck and he would start to believe it. He had already told Sergio that he had lied to Leo about Irina, yet ended the call before Sergio could rant to him about his immaturity. He heard a familiar tune from the radio underneath the television, and turned up the volume.

_Oh, but that one night was more than just right. I didn’t leave you because I was all through. I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you._

He scoffed softly and turned the radio off completely. He wasn’t in the mood for sappy songs—which actually painted his whole problems perfectly.

He had done as Sergio told him; he went to the hotel and he met Irina. She was nice and beautiful, yet also smart and with a good sense of humour. But as the evening had went on and the point of now-you-should-ask-her-out came near, his mind went blank. He could only mumble some lame ass excuse, before scrambling off to his hotel room to check on Junior.

He was a wreck. Irina was an amazing person and he messed that up... and he knew he should feel worse about that than he actually did.

And then there was Leo, who had suddenly decided to take some of his free days to good use. The small man had never,  _ever_ in the 8 months that he had been working for him asked for a day off. And now he suddenly took a whole week.

Cristiano was silently going insane at all the responsibilities which suddenly fell on him. He thought he knew his son like the back of his hand but only now he realized just how much Leo was of essence in his household. He didn’t know in how many pieces Junior wanted his bread cut and he was also silently damning Leo for making his son just as OCD as him for wanting his bread cut in exactly eight pieces.

Then there was the problem with the Dora the Explorer DVDs which Cristiano had mindlessly thrown somewhere and were now lost. The cleaning ladies still came and went but the house felt chaotic without Leo’s final touch. Cristiano had been looking for the DVD of Mad Max: Fury Road for ten minutes until he finally realized that he hadn’t kept track of the alphabetical order when placing his DVDs back. Now there was no more Leo to do it afterwards, everything was hassled, and it drove him mad. Maybe Leo’s OCD had hit him, too.

~

“What time are you coming in tomorrow?” he immediately asked as Leo picked up the phone.

“Seven, like always. Why?” was the curt answer.

“N-Nothing, no. Just asking. See you tomorrow,” Cristiano muttered quickly before ending the call with a less-than-manly whimper. God, what was he doing? Why couldn’t he just admit that he missed Leo—for the second time, mind you, because he’d also missed him when he’d gone to Portugal. He threw his phone next to him on the couch and started ruffling through his magazines with something awfully close to a pout on his lips.

~

Cristiano got up at six-thirty, showered and ate while he stood in front of the window. He wasn’t looking out for Leo to come. He was just looking outside, _really_.

Some crumbs flew out of the corners of his mouth as he choked when he saw Leo walking on the pavement. He ducked a little behind the curtain and saw him crossing the street. He wasn’t alone. There was someone with him, a man, not much taller than Leo but pretty good looking.

Cristiano ducked away further behind the curtain as he saw Leo getting closer. The nanny stopped in front of the gate and hugged the other man. Really hugged him.

“Oh god,” Cristiano hissed, cursing as he walked away from the window towards the kitchen. He scrambled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Sergio quickly.

“He has someone else!” he hissed as soon as the Spaniard picked up.

“Who, Iker?!” was Sergio’s reply.

“No, no, not him. Leo!” Cristiano muttered hurriedly, craning his neck to look out of the window. Leo was still standing there with the other man, looking relaxed and chatting animatedly.

“Wait, what?” Sergio mumbled confused.

“He’s outside, cuddling someone!” Cristiano said, uttering the words as  if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

He expected Sergio to join in on his surprise/despair, but the Spaniard just chuckled lowly. “Wow, who would’ve thought. Karma is a bitch.”

Cristiano frowned. “This has nothing to do with karma, Sese!” he stated.

“Well—you did lie about having a girlfriend. And now he has a boyfriend. Good for him,” Sergio said simply, ignorant to Cristiano’s bewilderment.

“But you told me to meet up with Irina,” he sputtered. "Plus, you said Leo was in love with _me_."

This caused Sergio to have a laughing fit, which lasted almost a minute. “Oh, you arrogant bastard!” his friend laughed heartily. “Always expecting everyone at your feet and when that doesn’t happen—you freak out. Priceless,” Sergio hiccupped on the phone.

Cristiano resisted the urge to maturely hang up on his friend, and suddenly heard the faint buzzing of the front gate. “He’s coming, what do I do?” he asked frantically.

Sergio was still laughing at him, his breathing shortly audible through the phone. “Oh god, so many things wrong with that sentence,” the Spaniard cried out gleefully, and Cristiano groaned exasperated. “God, fuck you, Sese,” he mumbled, twisting his head sideways as he heard the front door opening.

“Love you too, baby. I’ll stop by later in the day,” Sergio chirped, and Cristiano ended the call at the same time the front door was closed again. 

~

As Leo shrugged out of his coat, he took in the familiar scent of Cristiano’s house, his chest wobbling a little at the familiarity of it all. He’d only been gone a week—but it was a needed week. Cristiano was _so_ out of his system.

“Morning, Leo.”

Okay, maybe not, the flutters in his stomach told him, but he evened out his face and turned around. “Hey,” he smiled, not meeting Cristiano’s eyes. He walked straight past his boss into the living room. With just one look he could tell what a mess the house was, even though it looked pretty nicely put together for the regular eye.

“So, how was your week off?” Cristiano asked hesitantly, swiping his tongue over his lower lip.

Leo averted his gaze. “It was good. Met up with some old friends,” he answered, while he folded the blanket which was laying on the couch. It was still warm and Leo tried not to focus on the thought of Cristiano rolled up in it.

“Oh, old friends, huh?” Cristiano asked him.

There was something in his voice that Leo couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t anger, or resentment—it sounded a little jealous. “Yes, _old friends_ ,” Leo said slowly as if Cristiano was a child. “He dropped me off just then.”

Cristiano’s eyebrows raised. “That was a friend?” his boss asked him, a surprised tone in his voice.

“Yes, what else would it be?” Leo asked, totally not getting why Cristiano was walking on eggshells around him.

“I thought—boyfriend,” Cristiano mumbled.

Leo rolled his eyes. “I don’t move on _that_ fast,” he stated honestly.

Cristiano’s eyes widened just slightly at his remark, and thankfully, soft footsteps came down the stairs. Junior’s eyes brightened at the sight of Leo and he ran towards him. “Leooo, you’re back!” he chirped happily.

Leo smiled and picked up the boy who came running towards him. “Yes, and I missed you,” he grinned, kissing Junior’s hair.

“Leo, I am so happy that you’re back! You have to help me!” Junior said, eyes big.

“What is it? You lost something?” Leo asked worriedly.

Junior nodded. “The Dora DVDs. Daddy put them somewhere and he doesn’t remember," Junior sighed.

“That’s why you shouldn’t become a footballer, Junior. All those balls against your head are bad,” Leo muttered at him.

But Cristiano heard and flashed him a dazzling smile which made Leo’s knees weak. “Don’t print your ideology in my son, please. I have to teach him to hate Barcelona first,” the Portuguese smirked, taking Junior gently from Leo’s arms.

Leo couldn’t help but smile. As much as he wanted to hate Cristiano, or avoid him—he knew it just wouldn’t be possible. He was too intoxicating for that. 

~

Meanwhile at the Valdebebas.

“God, Sergio. Why did you call us here on our day off?” Pepe mumbled, slumping down on his chair in the dressing room. He was the last one and Sergio ceremoniously closed the door.

“We needed to have a team meeting. It has been a long time coming and I cannot take it anymore,” he announced gravely, holding his paper in his hands with his speech.

Iker raised his eyebrows at Marcelo, who was yawning unabashedly. The rest of the team was chattering loudly, about all kinds of things, but especially about Sergio being an idiot.

“Silence!” Sergio roared.

Isco chuckled softly, but received an elbow in the ribs from Morata, who looked very interested in what Sergio had to say.

“Okay, who remembers Leo?” Sergio started.

“The best way to start a presentation is to engage the audience, by, for example, asking them a question,” Toni chimed like he was reciting from a textbook—and he received Sergio’s flying baseball cap in his face.

“Everyone just listen to me,” Sergio whined, stomping on the floor. A bubble of chuckling rose up again, but died as Sergio crossed his arms. “As I said… Who remembers Leo?” Sergio asked again.

Àngel’s hand shot up. “Junior’s nanny, guys,” he said, looking around the group. A sound of _ahhh, him_ was audible, and all the other hands shot up in the air.

Sergio nodded, looking content with the amount of attention currently on him. “Good. Now, let me explain something,” he said, and he turned around to the whiteboard which he’d dragged along with him. He scribbled down _Leo_ and turned back towards the group. “Okay. The thing is, Cristiano is in love with Leo,” he dead-panned.

The group was silent for a second, but then erupted in hysterical laughter. “Wait, is Leo the heir of Gucci, because otherwise—you’re full of shit,” Karim grinned, exchanging looks with Raphael.

“Guys, just listen to the him otherwise we’ll be here until tomorrow,” Keylor said, and he nodded encouragingly at Sergio.

“Fine, I’ll keep it short. I like to believe that my masterplan does not need much explanation, anyway. Pepe, Marcelo—convince Cristiano to hold a party at his house. Iker and I will cosy up to Leo to make sure he’ll come. Remember guys; they _have_ to get together. Whatever it takes,” Sergio rattled, making big gestures with his arms.

Pepe and Marcelo grinned at each other, they always loved to play their part in a good set-up.

“Yeah, but then what?” Jesé asked, his voice soft.

“Sorry, what?” Sergio asked, not hearing him.

Xabi slumped his arm around Jesé's shoulder. “He means to say—you’ve got them both at the party. Then what?” he asked.

Sergio bit his lip, contemplating for a few seconds. “Well, we get them together!” he chirped.

Iker exchanged a glance with Jesé. “Okay… we’ll figure the details out later,” the captain said.

Everyone nodded and looked expectantly at Sergio. “Fine, go. Bye, enjoy your undoubtedly uninteresting lives without me,” Sergio shrugged, and within a minute—the dressing room was almost empty again. Only him and Iker were still there.

“What the hell are you doing, Sese? If Cristiano finds out he'll whack you over the head,” Iker sighed, shaking his head slowly.

Sergio shrugged. “Doing something good for humanity, Iker. You should try it sometime, it's a very rewarding feeling,” he smiled unabashedly.

Iker just rolled his eyes at Sergio’s words. “But I thought Cristiano was dating that model,” he mumbled, obviously confused.

Sergio slumped his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “You’re so gullible, Iker. Of course he isn’t. He is pining for Leo, and now that it looks like Leo doesn’t want him anymore he is probably going to drown in his tears sooner or later,” Sergio sighed dramatically.

Iker chuckled softly. “Oh dear Lord, I _really_ hope you know what you’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovingly drooled upon!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had to take some mental health days, but I'm back in full force!

“Fuck, there he is—duck,” Sergio hissed, lowering his head. He peeked over the rim of the car window and then looked to his side. Iker was lazily chewing on his gum, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “God, Iker! You want us to get caught? Get down,” Sergio muttered, grabbing Iker by the neck and pushed his head down on Sergio’s lap.

“Sergio! Now it looks like I’m giving you a blowjob!” Iker protested, resting his forehead on Sergio’s knee.

He heard the younger man chuckle. “Well, if you prefer the real deal then—”

“Just stop fucking talking and stay down as well,” Iker muttered, and Sergio could feel him frowning on his knee. He ducked a little lower, his eyes follo wing Leo’s movement.

The nanny was pushing a cart towards the supermarket while talking on his phone.

Iker got up with a pout on his lips. “See, the whole sex position was totally unnecessary. He didn’t even look in our direction,” he complained.

Sergio groaned. “That’s the whole point. We don’t want to come across as stalkers! No, we’re going to go in there and casually bump into him,” he stated, like it was his well-thought-out masterplan.

Iker rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. “Nothing goes casually with you. You always cause a scene,” he pointed out.

“I do not, asshole. Now, get out of your car before Leo leaves again.”

Iker pushed the door open and got out, immediately placing his baseball cap on his head and his sunglasses on his nose. Sergio did the same thing as they walked towards the supermarket. Sergio was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans because of Iker. According to the goalie, people didn’t do their grocery shopping in Armani, which apparently was a sort of common sense Sergio didn’t have.

Inside of the supermarket, Sergio looked around and sighed as he saw the masses of people. “How are we ever going to find Leo in this chaotic mess, he’s two inches tall! What—are these people scared the world is going to run out of food tomorrow?” he complained, the whiny tone in his voice very prominent.

Iker swatted the back of his head and sighed. “Stop being an ignorant little brat and try to lay low, okay? We’ll split up. I will take that side, you take the other,” Iker said, pointing in the direction where Sergio should be going.

“Promise not to leave this uncivilised place without me?” Sergio asked desperately, tugging on Iker’s shirt.

“I promise—now for the love of God, stop undressing me in public!” Iker hissed, pulling his shirt away from Sergio’s hands.

Sergio huffed, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Iker and then walked off into the right direction. The goalkeeper walked off as well, hands pressed against his blushing cheeks. Fucking Sergio.

~

“Five euro paella? Is that even legal—who the fuck buys this stuff?” Sergio mumbled, looking at the price tags of every product he passed. He grabbed the carton and inspected the ingredients.

“Are you going to take that or not, because I have to grab something,” he heard behind him, and he turned around. There was a fat, old lady frowning at him. He smiled politely, patting the lady's shoulder. "Of course, but I have to warn you. It's all criminally overpriced."

The old lady wasn’t impressed, and poked him in the side with the end of her umbrella. “Then move,” she stated, shuffling closer to the shelf.

Sergio made a face at her back before turning around. “Why are all these people so incredibly serious and grumpy?” he mumbled to himself, walking into another path—filled with toilet rolls. “God, why so many brands?” he exclaimed, clutching his hands to the side of his head, looking disorientated. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he took it out.

 **Ikerdepressiviker** says:

_So much for casualty, Sese. I can hear you scream from the other side of the store._

Sergio huffed and tugged his phone back in his pocket. Mean-Iker wasn’t worth the time spending to text back. Instead, he passed the toilet-aisle and walked further. Someone pushed a magazine in his hands and Sergio looked at it for a second before turning around. “Hey, hijo! Why are you giving this to me?” he asked.

“It’s advertisement, Sergio,” he heard behind him and he turned around. Leo was standing there with a shy, amused smile on his face.

“Right. I knew that,” Sergio mumbled, folding the magazine and tugging it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Leo looked around, expecting cameras to pop out of the bread or something like that. “Why are you here, actually? This doesn’t look like your scene,” Leo smiled, twinkles in his eyes at the Spaniard's bewilderment.

Sergio smiled and slumped his arm around Leo’s shoulder as they walked down the aisle. Leo grabbed some cartons here and there, throwing them in the cart, patiently waiting for Sergio to explain.

“Well, me and Iker wanted to ask you something,” Sergio started.

Leo raised his eyebrows at him. “Then where’s Iker?” he asked, looking behind him.

Sergio shrugged. “Picking out watermelons to use as footballs for all I care—the thing is! We wanted to ask you something really important,” Sergio said, looking sternly at Leo.

Leo frowned. “So important that Sergio Ramos made a trip down to the supermarket? Wow, must be big,” he said, as he stopped walking.

Sergio nodded fervently. “Oh, it is! Trust me, it really is,” he said fast.

“Ah, I see the lost son has been found,” Leo heard behind him and he turned around. Iker came walking towards them, carrying a basket with two watermelons in it.

Sergio raised his eyebrows pointedly at Leo.

“Iker, hi. Listen guys, what is going on that is so important that two Real Madrid stars are in a supermarket to tell it?” Leo asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Okay, no need for panic,” Iker smiled softly, placing his hands on Leo’s shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s nothing big. We just wanted to ask you if you’re going to come to Cristiano’s party?” Sergio said, very bluntly.

Leo’s eyes grew big. “Wait, what?” he asked.

Iker sighed in exasperation at Sergio’s blurt-out. “I promise you, nothing big. Just the team and some of Cris’ friends who you probably already met,” Iker soothed.

“Yeah—met as in: _who the fuck has a guy as a nanny. Cris, you fucking shitting us?_ ” Leo mumbled, and Sergio could see his grip tightening around the handle of the shopping cart.

He tugged Leo against his chest for a second. “Don’t worry, we’ll have your back. Besides, you won’t be a nanny then—you’ll be a guest,” Sergio said, smiling encouragingly.

Leo seemed a little reassured but was still looking hesitant. “Why are you guys asking me and not Cris? It’s his party after all,” he asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

“Oh, we offered to do it for him. You know how busy he's been lately,” Iker quickly said.

“Hmm, okay—I guess it would be fun…” Leo said hesitantly. Then he thought about Cristiano and _that someone_ that he met and he quickly shook his head. “Actually, no. I can’t come,” he muttered.

Sergio groaned in exasperation. “Why the hell not?” he asked.

“Because I don’t want to see his girlfriend," Leo blurted harshly.

Iker shot warning glances at Sergio, but the younger man didn’t pay attention to him. “Girlfriend? Fucking hell, he still hasn’t told you?!” Sergio exclaimed.

Leo’s eyes grew bigger and Iker closed his own. _Fucking Sergio._

“What are you talking about?” Leo muttered.

“What are _you_ talking about?” Sergio countered.

Leo bit his lip. “Cristiano told me he met someone—after we, uhm.. kissed,” he muttered, voice not louder than a whisper.

Sergio stared dumbfounded at Iker. What the hell? Cristiano had told him about how Leo liked him, and that he liked Leo—but _clearly_ forgot to fill him in on this “detail”.

Iker, who’d been silent for a while, picked up where Sergio couldn’t go on because of his surprise. “Okay.. Well, you two kissed, you say?” he asked.

Leo nodded, not looking both of them in the eye. “And afterwards, Cristiano told you that he had met someone?” Iker asked. Leo nodded again, clutching his hands tighter together.

“What a fucking idiot,” Sergio sighed.

Leo looked up at him, surprised at his tone. He had never heard anyone talk like that about Cristiano.

Iker shot Sergio a look but Sergio shrugged. “What? He fucking is. God, _you_ like him— _he_ likes you! What the fuck is all this shit about?” Sergio exclaimed.

Iker poked him in the ribs. “Keep your voice down, can you?” he hissed, but he nodded at Leo, agreeing with Sergio's words. Sergio mouthed _sorry_ at him, and then returned to Leo—whose jaw was slacked, eyes big of surprise and bewilderment.

“He likes me?" Leo eventually croaked.

“Well, contrary to popular belief, Cristiano isn’t one to kiss someone over nothing. He must really like you,” Iker said, rubbing Leo’s back reassuringly.

The nanny looked like he was going to pass out very soon. “B-But why did he lie to me?” he sighed, his gaze shifting between Iker and Sergio.

“Because he’s a coward,” the young defender said. Iker shook head. “Don’t talk about him like that,” he chastised.

“Why the hell not? It’s true, right? He broke Leo’s heart and now he’s the one who's whining about Leo possibly having a boyfriend and how he wants Leo to stay in love with him,” Sergio hurriedly said, eyes filled with passion.

One part of Leo was melting at Sergio’s concern for him but the other part of him just had more and more questions. “Wait, he thinks I have a boyfriend?” he asked.

Sergio nodded. “Last week, when you came back from your vacation—Cristiano thought you had a boyfriend who dropped you off,” Sergio explained.

Leo sighed. “I told him it was just a friend!” he said.

Iker snorted. “Of course you did. But when Cristiano’s insecurity hits—not much can convince him otherwise than his gloomy thoughts,” he said.

Leo sighed deeply and took a step backwards. “I don’t know about all of this guys. It’s messing with my head,” he mumbled.

Sergio nodded understandingly. “We know, Leo. That’s why we want to throw this party—to get Cristiano to tell the truth. But that won’t happen if you’re not going to be there,” Sergio pleaded.

Leo looked at his brown eyes, and then at Iker’s. The captain nodded reassuringly. “He’s right. Please, Leo. Just give Cristiano one more chance…” he asked.

“I’m sure I’m going to regret this,” Leo mumbled. In a steadier voice he continued; “But okay, fine,” he sighed.

Sergio did a weird jump of excitement. “I told you it would work! Screw casualty!” he yelled.

A strong hand on his shoulder turned him around. There was a man in a black suit with the supermarket’s logo on the right side. “Excuse me sir, but could you lower your voice? We received some complaints about you.”

Iker snorted. 

 

**Later that day**

Iker untangled himself from Sergio’s arms and rolled over, stretching out his hand to grab his phone.

**Marcelo**

Cristiano’s in!! :D but he duznt want 2 do it @ his housee, so we have 2 find a location >< hes a bratttt

“Marcelo types like he’s twelve,” Sergio mumbled, leaning his chin on Iker’s bare shoulder.

Iker grinned and rolled back into Sergio's arms. “You do, too,” he mumbled lazily, kissing Sergio’s lips softly.

“Don't complain about me when your balls are this close for me to knee them--,” Sergio grinned, his sentence breaking off into a moan as Iker’s lips trailed lower down his chest.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the lovely feedback! and did y'all see the Ronaldo trailer?!

“God, Cris. You do know how to throw a party, man!” Xabi slurred, obviously drunk and disoriented.

Cristiano slumped his arm around the older man to steady him. “Exactly how much beer did you have, Xab?” he grinned.

Xabi held up his hand and counted on his fingers but he didn’t have enough hands. “Sixteen something,” he mumbled, stepping aside and falling into Alvaro’s arms who held him tightly to his chest.

“Couldn’t hold yourself again, I see?” Alvaro grinned, swiping his thumb along Xabi’s jaw.

“No, and I want you,” Xabi grumbled, pulling on Alvaro’s shirt.

“Guys, behave! Take him somewhere else, will you?” Pepe exclaimed, shoving Alvaro lightly. Alvaro just smirked cheekily and pulled Xabi along with him through the crowd.

“Is it just me or is everyone on this team becoming bisexual when they are drunk?” Pepe asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

The music was loud and booming and Cristiano moved a little closer to his friend to talk. “I think it’s just the way they are,” he smiled, looking at Alvaro and Xabi who were practically grinding against each other on the dance floor.

While he talked to Pepe, here and there some people came up to him, congratulating him on his goals and to tell him that they were enjoying the party. Cristiano felt his heart getting lighter since it had been quite some time since he threw a party, or even went to one.

Pepe and Marcelo had taken care of almost everything by hiring a catering crew and the best DJ in Madrid right now.

“Yo, Cris! Want to join in on a game of poker?” Sergio yelled from the poker table, beckoning him.

“In five minutes!” he shouted back, downing the last of his champagne. He thought he was drunk because he was seeing things that weren’t there. Was that _Leo_ walking through the door?

Cristiano’s eyes grew bigger as he noticed Iker making his way over to the small man, hugging the life out of him as it seemed.

“Oh, fuck. _Hide me_!” he hissed at Pepe, ducking behind his friend’s back.

“Cris, what the hell? This is your party,” Pepe mumbled, looking at a crouched-down Cristiano as he stepped aside.

“Leo is here. What is he doing here?” Cristiano muttered hastily, standing straight up again.

Pepe grinned and shook his head in pity at Cristiano’s desperation. “Calm the fuck down and go say hi to him,” he said, and he walked off towards Sergio, who was still looking for people to play poker with.

Cristiano let his eyes wander through the room again, stopping at Leo. The nanny was dressed in black jeans, a white button-down shirt— _oh my god did he have a haircut?_ —and black dress shoes. Very different from the normal Nike-shirt-and-faded-jeans-wearing Leo he usually saw.

Cristiano’s eyes focused on Leo’s hair, which was remarkably shorter, unveiling his eyes in a way Cristiano had never seen them before.

Sergio came walking up to him, arms crossed. “Stare for five seconds longer and Leo has to right to file for a restraining order,” he  laughed, shaking his head at the way Cristiano was clearly in awe at the sight of Leo.

“What do I do?” Cristiano hissed. “I didn’t even invite him or told him about it—how does he know?”

Sergio shrugged. “Iker and I invited him.”

Cristiano’s eyes grew bigger. “You fucking did? God, Sergio! Why would you do that?” he asked, slapping Sergio’s arm.

“Because now you two can cosy up to each other,” Sergio smiled, and he placed his hands on Cristiano’s shoulders, pushing him towards Leo.

Cristiano almost tripped over his own feet as he made his way over to Leo, who was still talking to Iker.

“—and I was like; _why the hell not?_ So I told her to cut it all off,” he heard Leo say as he came closer.

“Oh god, that’s amazing,” Iker hiccupped, slumping his arm around Leo.

“Hey,” Cristiano greeted dumbly.

“Hey, Cris. Great party,” Leo smiled politely.

Cristiano smiled back, his fingers tingling to ruffle through Leo’s short hair. “Thank you.”

“Okay, I should get going,” Iker announced, and before Leo or Cristiano could utter one word he scurried of towards Sergio, hugging the defender around his waist.

“So, you ehm—cut you hair?” Cristiano muttered, pointing at Leo’s head.

“No, I didn’t. It magically fell off,” Leo stated, dead-serious.

Cristiano’s mouth fell open a little, but Leo’s expression cracked at he shot Cristiano a cheeky smile. “Of course I had it cut, dumbass.”

Cristiano sighed a little, a smile breaking through on his lips. _Just calm down,_ he told himself. “Well—I think it looks really nice. Too bad it can’t work as a mop anymore,” he pointed out, and Leo laughed at that.

“I’m worried about what Junior will think, perhaps he hates it—and then where would we be?” Leo admitted, grinning.

“Well, I guess I would have to fire you then. After all—my son’s wish is my command,” Cristiano winked.

Leo licked his lips slowly and Cristiano was entranced for a second. Leo stepped a little closer. “We both know you’ll never fire me,” he whispered in Cristiano’s ear, before walking off towards Sergio, who was waving his arms to catch his attention.

~

 _Okay, why the hell did he just say that?_ Leo sighed deeply as he walked into Sergio’s open arms, enjoying the Spaniard's warmth and his hearty laugh. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered in the crook of the defender’s neck.

“Why? You miss your old hair?” Sergio grinned, ruffling through it. "I get it, man, when Mesut and I went to get ours cut I thought I was going to cry."

Leo cracked a smile at the mental image. “No, it's not that. I just said something really stupid,” he groaned, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Sergio glanced over Leo’s shoulder towards Cristiano, who was staring dumbfounded into the distance. “I’m sure Cris didn’t mind,” he grinned and he ushered Leo over to the poker table. “Can we challenge you for a game?” he smiled.

Xabi and Alvaro were practically in each other’s laps, fiddling with the umbrellas in their drinks. Iker slumped down on one chair and Àngel on another.

“Uhm, I don’t know. Unlike you guys I can’t raise to a million,” Leo grinned.

Sergio laughed and shook his head. “The max is a hundred tonight, don’t worry. We have to keep it friendly after all,” he smiled.

“In that case,” Leo sat down, opening the buttons of his sleeves, pushing them up his arms, “I’m in.”

He couldn’t help but suddenly breathe in sharply as Cristiano sat down in the chair across from him.

Cristiano seemed to have put himself together because the mischievous smile was back on his face and his brown eyes were sparkling with a challenge.

“Okay,” Iker cleared his throat as he shuffled the cards. “Limit is a hundred euros. That makes the small blind ten euros, the big blind twenty. And since it’s Cristiano’s party, you have the honours for the big blind,” Iker grinned.

Cristiano rolled his eyes but took some bills from his wallet. The rest of the guys did the same,and Leo stared back into Cristiano’s eyes. Without words, both of them knew that this wasn’t only a game of poker. It was a game of seduction.

~

“Fucking hell,” Alvaro groaned, throwing his cards open on the table.

“Okay, Alvaro folded. It’s between you two now,” Sergio smiled cheekily, grabbing Alvaro’s cards and laying them aside.

The flop and the turn were already on the table and as of right now; Leo and Cristiano both had two pairs. Leo with kings and sevens—Cristiano with aces and sevens. Cristiano’s cards were higher, but only the last turn—the river—would determine who would win.

“Raise, to fifty,” Cristiano said, putting the money in the middle of the table.

Sergio looked at Leo, who glanced at his cards again, trying to focus. But focussing became particularly hard as he felt the tip of Cristiano’s feet trailing upwards along his leg. He shifted a little in his seat, clearing his throat. He shot a glance at Cristiano, knowing that he probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Sergio and Iker were right. He does like me._

 Cristiano was smiling cheekily at him, clearly feeling confident with his wandering foot, and Leo shot him a warning glace over his cards. But Cristiano didn’t stop, his foot sliding along the inside of Leo’s knee now. The warm feeling in his abdomen slipped lower and Leo felt himself hardening in his jeans.

“Raise,” Leo choked out as Cristiano’s foot reached his thigh and stopped there.

“How much?” Sergio asked him, noticing Leo’s pink cheeks.

Leo bit his lip and glanced at his cards. _Fuck it. The sooner this was over, the sooner—_ “You know what? All in,” Leo said, grabbing his bills and placing them in the middle of the table. He raised his eyebrows challengingly at Cristiano, who looked impressed.

“Why you putting all your money there?” Xabi slurred sleepily, his head on Alvaro’s shoulder.

“That’s the point of going all-in, babe,” Alvaro grinned, placing a kiss on Xabi’s hair.

Leo fixed his eyes back on Cristiano’s, trying to ignore his throbbing hard-on, and tapped his knuckles in a steady beat on the green velvet table.

Cristiano shot him a grin. “Oh, what the hell,” he muttered and he placed his remaining bills next to Leo’s.

“This is _so_ exciting,” Sergio gushed, taking the last card and turning it around. It was a seven and the two men showed their cards. Leo had full house, and Cristiano three-of-a-kind.

“Yay! Leo won!” Alvaro Morata chirped, who had been watching the game with Dani.

“Well done, Leo,” Cristiano smirked, trailing his foot slowly down Leo’s leg before it completely disappeared.

Leo hated to admit it but he missed the feeling. “Thanks,” he grinned instead, folding the bills neatly into his wallet before putting it back. “Join me for a drink?” he asked Cristiano, surprised by his own boldness. But the Portuguese nodded, and got up from his chair.

“Isco, Jesé! You two can take their places,” Iker shouted to Jesé, who startled by the loudness of his captain's voice and choked on his drink. Isco pulled him along with him towards the table.

~

“You know, this is not the way to the bar,” Cristiano grinned, after Leo had grabbed his hand, pulling him into the empty hallway.

The sound of the music was still faintly audible and Cristiano didn’t protest as Leo walked further. He did however let out a gulp of surprise when Leo shoved him into a supply closet, closing the door behind them. Inside the light was dim but he could still make out Leo’s face, which was flushed pink and his eyes sparkled.

“You tease,” Leo mumbled, clutching Cristiano’s hand tighter.

They were only a few inches apart and Cristiano could feel Leo’s warm breath on his lips. “You still won though,” he smiled, letting go of Leo’s hand, tracing his fingers upwards along his side.

Leo shivered a little but didn’t break the intense eyecontact.

“You took my money though, so I guess I’ll won’t have to pay you any salary this month,” Cristiano muttered, licking his lips clearly for Leo to see.

“I want another prize,” Leo murmured, grabbing a fistful of Cristiano’s shirt, his eyes on Cristiano’s red and plump lips.

“Oh, do you?” Cristiano whispered, not louder than a breath.

The way Leo pushed him into the wall, with more force Cristiano had expected, could only be described as arousing as fuck.

Leo cupped Cristiano’s cheeks with his hands, closing the distance hungrily. Cristiano’s knees buckled once before he regained some of his composure by sliding his hands through Leo’s short hair, deepening the kiss. Leo’s lips were hot and wet, making their way through Cristiano’s tough exterior, making the Portuguese moan softly.

Cristiano widened his legs and Leo pushed his knee in between them so Cristiano could feel how hard he had made him.

“Fuck—Leo,” Cristiano groaned harshly as he felt Leo’s arousal rubbing against the inside of his thigh. The friction caused bolts of warmth spreading downwards, his jeans getting tighter. He closed the distance between them again, his tongue dancing sensually with Leo’s, both battling for domination of the kiss.

Whereas Leo had been a little shy that time in the pool, he was now hungry for more, for him. Cristiano’s hands slid up Leo’s taut abdomen, unbuttoning his shirt. Leo moaned impatiently inside his mouth, causing vibrations to shoot through Cristiano’s body, his fingers slipping a little. After a few seconds he pushed the shirt off Leo’s shoulders and it rustled onto the floor. Cristiano mouthed at Leo’s neck, placing wet, hot kisses on the soft flesh and biting down in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, causing Leo to moan throatily in his ear.

“Fucking hell, Leo,” Cristiano panted, feeling himself coming undone underneath Leo’s touch and presence. What was happening to him? This was more than just want, lust and need he was feeling. No, it felt like Leo placed an anchor on his body, he wanted it to stay. He wanted _him_ to stay.

“Take me home with you tonight,” Cristiano muttered against Leo’s ear, feeling the smaller man shudder underneath his warm breath. The way Leo closed the distance again, it wasn’t just a kiss.

It was a promise.

~

“Sergio! Where the fuck are you?” Iker groaned, walking past Xabi and Alvaro—who looked like they were kissing each other now. Apparently that was a thing now, Iker noted, as he walked through the room.

He walked over to the bar but didn’t see his lover sitting there with Àngel and Karim. “Fucking hell,” Iker muttered, stalking into the hallway. The new game was supposed to start ten minutes ago and now Sergio was gone.

He looked around the corner and saw the younger defender leaning against the wall, across from a closed door. “Sergio!” Iker grumbled, hurriedly moving over towards his lover.

“Sssshhhh!” Sergio hissed, pointing at the door.

Iker shut up, and listened to the faint sounds. “God, you’re such a pervert!” Iker groaned when he realised what he was listening to, pulling Sergio away from the door. “Listening to your teammate and your friend—what the fuck is wrong with you,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he pulled Sergio along with him.

“But Iker—they were kissing and moaning and that means it worrrrked,” Sergio mumbled in Iker’s ear, alcohol staining his breath. He closed his arms tighter around Iker’s waist, moving his hips a little to grind against Iker’s ass.

“Fucking hell,” Iker muttered, feeling jolts of lust surging through his veins. “You, me—we’re going. Now,” he stated, stalking towards the door.

Sergio quickly grabbed their coats before hurrying after his lover. His clearly frustrated and aroused lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* okay thanks for coming bYE


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [explicit content] (weeeeheee!)

“You know.. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Leo muttered softly while he and Cristiano were standing in the elevator.

Cristiano stood behind him, his arms around his waist. “Why not?” the older man asked, placing a kiss behind Leo’s ear.

Leo scoffed softly. “Because you are the best footballer in the world and my apartment is—well—tiny.”

Cristiano gently turned him around so that they were facing each other. “You really think I care about that?” the tone in his voice was a little hurt.

“N-No, I mean. Yes, but only because you’re used to.. you know, your house and fancy hotelrooms,” Leo  muttered, casting his eyes downwards.

Cristiano just shook his head. “I don’t care, Leo, if your apartment is tiny. For all I know you could live in a dumpster and I would still want to go with you.”

Leo swallowed hard, his eyes flicking towards the numbers above the elevator doors. They were almost there and Cristiano also eyed the numbers for a second. “Wait,” he said, as the doors opened.

Leo stood still in his step and turned around.

“There is something you should know before we go any further,” Cristiano said.

Leo nodded, slightly confused, and pulled him with him into his apartment. “Okay?” he asked.

Cristiano sighed. “Remember that evening when I told you that I met someone?” he asked softly.

Leo nodded and his heart fluttered a little in expectation.

“I-I lied, I don’t  have a girlfriend. I was just scared—of what I feel for you. So.. if you are sure you want to do this, I might even fall in love with you,” Cristiano shot him a crooked, wobbly grin, trying to stay casual but failing miserably.

Leo smiled softly at him and stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Cristiano’s lips. “We’ll talk later. After,” he whispered.

A smile broke through on Cristiano’s lips as he realized that confessing his stupidity didn’t ruin his chances. At least, not for now. Maybe Leo would kick him out later, like he had done to him about a month ago. Those thoughts quickly evaporated as Leo pulled him in another kiss, much hungrier now.

Cristiano clutched his hands in Leo’s shirt, pulling his small body against his own as they ravished each other’s mouths like they would be ripped apart at any moment. Leo’s hands trailed lower, from his neck towards his sides, leaning still on his belt.

“You want to..?” Cristiano breathed, feeling lightheaded at the weight of Leo’s hands on his lower abdomen. The fact that there were more emotions twirling inside him at once was confusing but at the same time clear. This wasn’t just a one night stand, not for him at least.

“I want to,” Leo muttered against his lips, still standing on his tiptoes. Cristiano untangled his fingers from Leo’s shirt, trailing lower down his back until they landed on Leo’s ass, causing the small man to breath out shakily. “Up,” Cristiano whispered, and Leo did, crossing his legs around Cristiano’s waist, their groins touching.

“Second door, right,” Leo choked out, his lips against the vein in Cristiano’s neck, licking and nipping slowly. Cristiano eyed around the room—quickly noted that Leo’s apartment wasn’t that tiny at all, but cosy and cute—and walked  into the direction of the bedroom.

He gently laid Leo down onto the bed, who’d already kicked off his shoes and was now pulling his shirt over his head. It was a clear night, the moon shining through the window, cascading on Leo’s chest.

Cristiano took a deep breath, as if to take the sight in and then also kicked off his shoes, pulling off his shirt in the process. He slowly got onto the bed, hovering over Leo, just a few inches between their faces. Cristiano saw the insecure flickers in Leo’s eyes and trailed his finger along Leo’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of Leo’s mouth.

“You’re technically my boss, Cristiano Ronaldo,” Leo smiled, cheeks blushing a deep shade of red.

Cristiano smiled. “And you’re Lionel Messi. And I want you.”

Leo appeared to be too stunned with the fact that this was really happening, so Cristiano closed the distance between them again. Their bare chests collided like two waves rolling against each other and it sent warm shivers down Cristiano’s body. Leo’s kiss became more fervent, now that he realized Cristiano wasn’t going anywhere this time, and he let his fingers trail down his chest, landing on the buckle of his belt. The sharp intake of breath Cristiano took was enough for Leo to continue, slipping the belt out of the loops of Cristiano’s jeans. He popped the button open and pushed them down Cristiano’s hips.

His mouth watered at the sight of Cristiano wearing one of his own designed boxers, which lined out the bulge perfectly. He cupped Cristiano’s cock with his hand, the Portuguese lowering himself onto his elbows with a heartfelt groan. Leo slowly moved his hand, trailing his index fingers along the length.

“Fuck,” Cristiano moaned in the crook of Leo’s neck. When Leo pulled his hand back, he let out a sound close to a whine, but kicked off his jeans at his feet and they fell to the ground.

Leo couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Cristiano, only in his boxers, hovering above him with his gorgeous body. While Cristiano kissed his mouth fervently, his tongue exploring and twirling seductively with Leo’s, he took off Leo’s trousers as well and they fell next to his own on the floor.

Leo’s eyes were still connected to the tent in Cristiano’s boxers, his mouth was wet and he wanted nothing more than to make the older man feel good. He placed his hands against Cristiano’s chest and pushed him rather forcefully on his back.

The surprised, hazy eyes of Cristiano locked with his own as he trailed his lips down his chest. He licked at a nipple and with his right hand he tweaked at the other.

“Unghh, God. Leo,” Cristiano choked out, lifting his hips to get some friction on his throbbing cock. But Leo slid down lower with his legs, sitting on Cristiano’s thighs, while his lips also trailed downwards. Seeing Cristiano coming undone underneath his touches made him feel powerful. Out there, he might be the star of the world, but in here.. he was all his. He smiled against Cristiano’s skin, as the Portuguese moaned impatiently.

“Stop teasing, f-for fuck’s sake,” Cristiano groaned, as Leo’s tongue licked a horizontal stripe just above the waistband of his boxers.

“Such pretty underwear,” Leo hummed, leaning back a little. He trailed his hands downwards over Cristiano’s chest, before cupping him again with his right hand, eliciting a harsh moan.

“You know that the ads of you posing your underwear were everywhere right?” Leo whispered against Cristiano’s lips, as he moved his hand, massaging Cristiano’s cock through the soft fabric. “You know what it’s like to get turned on by your boss posing in underwear—in public?” he muttered, trailing his lips along Cristiano’s cheekbone towards his ear. The way Cristiano was gripping the sheets so tightly now, nearly tearing them, told Leo he’d teased enough for now.

He placed kisses along Cristiano’s torso, downwards again, receiving relieved sighs from the Portuguese. His fingers clutched around the waistband of his boxer briefs and Leo almost felt bad for removing such pretty underwear. But as Cristiano’s cock sprang free, that thought vaporized from his mind. The head was already glistening with pre-cum, and Leo felt his mouth watering again.

“Hands on headboard,” he muttered against Cristiano’s skin, just above his leaking cock.

“L-Leo,” Cristiano half-moaned, half-whined. But as Leo circled the tip of his cock with his tongue, Cristiano clutched onto the headboard for dear life.

Leo placed his fingers on Cristiano’s hips, digging in as he took the head of Cristiano’s cock between his lips. The taste of the salty pre-cum elicited a moan from himself and it vibrated throughout Cristiano’s whole being. Leo lowered his head, bobbing a little as he took Cristiano’s cock fully in his mouth.

The sight of Leo’s lips, parted around his cock, sliding deeper inside his mouth, made Cristiano moan loudly, the muscles in his legs and feet straining at the sensation. Then, Leo started sucking and licking at his cock in a way Cristiano’d never experienced before, making him a writhing, moaning mess. Every time Leo deep-throated him, he hummed softly, the trembling vibrations shooting through Cristiano’s body.

It didn’t take long before he was begging. “God, Leo. Baby—I’m going to come—if you keep..” Cristiano couldn’t get a full sentence out anymore but Leo understood. He slowly slid his lips off Cristiano’s cock, the sight of that alone could be enough to make Cristiano come hard. The sound of an obscene pop as Leo’s lips trailed off made Cristiano sigh deeply.

“You fucking tease,” he panted, his hair flustered against his sweaty forehead. He looked down at the sight of Leo between his legs, licking his wet, glistening lips with that innocent look on his face. He groaned, clutching his left arm around Leo’s waist, flipping them over harshly.

The way Leo laughed soundlessly as his back hit the soft mattress was just more teasing and Cristiano quickly removed Leo’s underwear. “Where is your lube and condoms?” Cristiano gritted between his teeth, nipping at Leo’s lower lip. Leo turned onto his belly, raising his ass provocatively as he took out the lube from the drawer of the nightstand. He threw it onto the bed, and smirked at the sight of Cristiano ogling his ass.

Cristiano cleared his throat in attempt to regain some of his composure and clipped the cap open. He squirted some lube into palm, warming it up between his hands. Leo placed his feet onto the mattress, lifting his legs up.

Cristiano smiled at him. “Guess I'm not the only one who's needy tonight.”

The way Leo mewled as Cristiano traced his pucker with a slippery finger told him enough. He pushed in, fast enough to feel the ring of muscles opening up for him and to see that burst of lust in Leo’s eyes. He wiggled his finger around in the tight heat of Leo’s body, until the smaller man started pushing his hips back against his hand, groaning for more.

Even though every part of him wanted to be with Leo, to feel connected with him at last, he took his time with preparing him.

“Cris! Just—come on,” Leo gritted between his teeth after a few minutes, eyes hazy with lust and want.

Cristiano tore the condom wrapper open, trying to steady his hands as he rolled the condomn onto his length. He grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock before placing his elbows on either side of Leo’s head, leaning down for a kiss. “You are amazing,” he whispered, before pushing the head of his cock inside Leo’s inviting warmth.

Leo let out a moan, half in pleasure but half in pain since it had been a while.

“Relax, relax,” Cristiano muttered, placing soft kisses in his neck. Leo clutched his legs around Cristiano’s waist, urging him to move further. Cristiano did, burying himself inside Leo until the hilt. Leo could feel Cristiano’s pelvic bone touching his own, that’s how connected they were. Cristiano bit down in the crook of Leo’s neck, feeling his legs shudder a little at the tight, wet heat around him. His eyes connected with Leo’s, and they kissed for a while until Leo broke it.

“Move, I swear to God, I’m going to come anyway,” he moaned, clutching his feet tighter on Cristiano’s back.

Cristiano pulled out completely, before pushing back in, until the hilt again. The curses which rolled off Leo’s tongue coursed through his own veins as he started moving in and out of him. Every time he pulled out a little, the ring of muscle coerced him back in and Cristiano felt that he wasn’t responsible for the sounds leaving his throat.

Leo looked at the man moving above him, controlling his body and felt his eyes rolling backwards. Everything about Cristiano was sexy. The way his eyes burst with fire every time he thrust inside of him, his hair plastered to his forehead, the shining diamond earrings in the light of the moon. It was all too much, and Leo felt the muscles in his abdomen constricting, warm heat surging downwards.

He bucked his hips up, meeting Cristiano’s thrusts. “C-Cris, baby. I’m not gonna last—”  he moaned, as Cristiano hit his prostate again.

Cristiano moved one hand to his cock, pumping Leo at the same pace as his frantic thrusts. He  leaned downwards, making the angle different as he pounded against Leo’s prostate again. “Come for me,” he whispered against Leo’s swollen lips.

Those words made Leo’s mind go blank as streaks of cum erupted between their bodies.

The tight walls clenching around his cock were devastating in a heavenly way, and Cristiano entwined his fingers with Leo’s as he came, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. He laid his head on Leo’s chest, feeling the other man’s rapid heartbeat against his body.

Leo still had his eyes closed, feeling bright sparks racing through his body.

Cristiano slowly pulled out, rolling the condom off and flicking it towards the trashcan. He then collapsed onto the bed next to Leo, who immediately curled up against him.

As he felt Cristiano’s breathing steadying after a few minutes, he closed his eyes, curling his arm tighter around his muscular body. He was nearly drifting off into a blissful sleep, until Cristiano spoke up.

“So, you still want to talk about me lying?”

Leo chuckled and slapped Cristiano’s thigh. “I don't. You fucked it out of me, I think. But only if you promise never to lie about an imaginary girlfriend or boyfriend again,” he mumbled.

Cristiano turned onto his side, facing Leo, and he traced his red cheeks with his thumb. “I don’t think I want to have an _imaginary_ boyfriend,” Cristiano mumbled, raising his eyebrow suggestively at Leo.

Leo smirked. “Are you seriously asking me to be your boyfriend, while your cum is still drying on my stomach?” he asked, a wide grin on his face.

Cristiano’s eyes grew a little bigger and an ashamed blush spread on his cheeks. “You’re right..” the Portguese mumbled. “It’s not very romantic.”

Leo lifted Cristiano’s chin with his index finger to meet his eyes. “I want to be your boyfriend, Cris. Romance is overrated, anyway," he whispered, smiling at him before closing the distance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are lovingly drooled upon!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day. those pre-new years resolutions are going well lol

“Are you seriously standing in your doorway to see if I will arrive?” Leo smirked, as he walked up the path towards the front door.

Cristiano grinned, and stepped outside to peck his lips quickly. “Junior is inside, and I wanted to do this,” he smiled.

Leo raised his eyebrows challengingly before Cristiano leaned in again, trailing kisses along his jawline. “Cris, we’re outside,” Leo laughed, but his hands clutched in Cristiano’s shirt pulled him closer.

“You don’t seem to mind that much,” Cristiano hummed against his earlobe, suckling on his softly.

“DAAAAAAD! Is that Leo?” they heard screeching coming from the house.

Leo chuckled and Cristiano groaned. “Cockblocked by my son. Again,” he sighed, but he took Leo’s hand and softly ushered him inside. Leo took of his coat and scarf and hung them neatly on the coatrack.

At Cristiano’s leering look he rolled his eyes. “Stop looking at me like a pervert,” he blushed, walking past him.

Cristiano laughed. “You should stop wearing my shirt then,” he pointed out.

Leo just gave him the finger, and then approached Junior from behind. “Anyone ask for mister Leo?” he whispered in his ear, covering his eyes.

Junior chirped happily and turned around. “Leo, I missed you!” he smiled, placing a kiss on Leo’s cheek.

“Leo’s only been away for exactly two hours. Even I didn’t miss him,” Cristiano teased, and Leo shot him warning glances with his eyes.

It was five pm now, and Cristiano was almost leaving to meet up with the team. They had a match tonight against Atlético and Cristiano had invited Leo to come watch it with Junior. They hadn’t told Junior about their relationship yet, because they didn’t exactly know how. Their teammates knew, of course but none of them could give any good advice.

“Just make out with Leo in front of Junior. Always works,” Sergio had shrugged. And the rest of the advice wasn’t any better than that, so they decided to wait.

It was getting hard, especially for Cristiano who had the urge to cuddle Leo all the time. And it certainly didn’t help that Leo was always bending over in front of him to pick up Junior.

Leo helped wiping Junior’s mouth, and then looked up at him. “You should get going,” he said pointing towards the clock.

Cristiano nodded, and grabbed his bag from the floor. He leaned in for a kiss, but Leo ducked just in time. “Oh right,” Cristiano blushed, and he quickly kissed Junior. “See you later, little man. Be nice and listen to Leo, okay?” he smiled.

Junior nodded. “See you later, daddy!” he yelped, before returning to his puzzle.

Leo walked with Cristiano towards the hallway, and laughingly shook his head at him. “You're going to accidently follow Sergio's advice if you're not careful,” he whispered, before leaning in to answer the kiss.

“Sorry,” Cristiano laughed, giving Leo one of those bright smiles that had found its way back on his face lately. Whenever he was around Leo, he just felt like he was on top of the world, and no one could stop him.

“See you in a bit,” Leo smiled, kissing Cristiano one last time before closing the door as his boyfriend stepped outside.

~

When Leo finally could sit down on one of the leather chairs in the VIP sky-box, he let out a deep sigh. Maybe he should’ve said no when Cristiano told him to go with the Ferrari. But Junior loved that car and Leo had budged. The result was people giving him a side-eye, because no one actually knew who the guy was in the Ferrari, holding hands with Cristiano Ronaldo’s child.

But as Junior sat down next to him, his eyes beaming, Leo’s uncomfortable feelings disappeared and he tried to act as normal as possible. Which was pretty hard, since Badr Hari was just one row behind him.

Leo swallowed hard, and turned his head towards the field where the players were warming up. His eyes immediately fell onto Cristiano, who was stretching with Pepe and Marcelo.

“Hey, Leo!” Leo heard behind him, and he saw Sergio coming down the stairs.

“Hey, Sergio,” Leo smiled, as Sergio picked up Junior and gave the boy a hug. “Why aren’t you on the field?” Leo asked, nodding towards the other Madrid players.

“Too much yellow cards, as always,” Sergio rolled his eyes.

Leo smiled and deep down he felt kind of relieved. At least he knew someone other than Junior here. “I feel totally underdressed,” Leo mumbled to Sergio, who sat down on the other side of him.

Sergio eyed him up and down, then cracked a grin. “You’re not, Leo. Try to relax,” he smiled, slapping Leo’s thigh reassuringly.

“How can I relax with people around me who make more money in a week than I make in a year?” Leo pulled a face, feeling his cheeks reddening when the person next to him looks up at his words.

“Well, for starters. You have something they don’t,” Sergio smiled.

Leo scoffed. “What, paying a mortgage and struggling with my taxes?”

Sergio ruffled his hair. “You have Cristiano as your boyfriend. Everyone can have money, Leo. But only one can have the love of Cris.” Sergio grinned. "Me and Iker watched The Bachelor last night."

"Even without that additional tidbit, it would've made sense coming from you," Leo smiled. Then he chewed on his lower lip, absentmindedly pulling Junior on his lap. “But yeah, I guess you’re right,” Leo smiled slowly.

“Of course I am right. You don’t want to know how many times I wanted to get in Cristiano’s pants back in '09. Never once worked,” Sergio grinned.

Leo just gaped at him. “I really didn’t want to know that.”

Junior looked quizzically at both of them. “Don’t you have your own pants, Sese?” he asked innocently.

Sergio, dense as he was, raised his eyebrows in question.

“Why would you want to be in my daddy’s pants? Can’t you buy your own?” Junior asked again.

Leo held his hand in front of his mouth to smother his laughter, and Sergio was at a loss of words, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“Sergio just likes the Gucci pants, sweetie,” Leo eventually said, rescuing Sergio from spluttering some more.

Junior’s eyes got big. “Daddy bought me Gucci pants as well! You can try those on if you want?” he offered.

Sergio just laughed and kissed Junior’s cheek. “Thank you, but I don’t think they’ll fit. After all, your pants will be way to big,” he winked.

Junior nodded. “True. I am bigger than you. But not bigger than Leo.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows when Junior placed a loud kiss on Leo’s cheek. “In what universe am I smaller than you?” he asked.

Leo smirked. “In the universe of someone who has their priorities right,” he grinned.

“What’s prorities, Leo?” Junior asked curious.

“Priorities are things you think are important. Like you think watching daddy play is more important than watching SpongeBob,” Leo explained slowly for Junior.

Junior nodded understanding and turned his gaze back towards the field.

“God, you already are a second father to him, explaining and all,” Sergio smiled with shimmers in his eyes. Leo blushed, but luckily the roaring of the crowd began to get louder as the game was almost beginning.

“Fuck, I am actually nervous,” Sergio chuckled.

“Language!” Leo hissed, covering Junior’s ears, whose gaze was still glued to the field. Sergio held up his hands in surrender, and also turned to look at the field.

~

Leo’s cheeks were still burning with excitement as he sat in the car, waiting for Cristiano to come out of the entrance. He looked sideways at the chair next to him, where Junior was sound asleep again. He had been tired for the whole day, since Cristiano had a Fairly Odd Parents marathon last night. Leo hadn’t know who he was most exasperated of. The fact that Cristiano went to sleep at three am before a game or Junior for not falling asleep earlier.

And it was typically like Cristiano that he played just as amazing as ever on just six hours of sleep. Leo wondered if he always slept that short, and how good he would be if he slept nine or ten hours every night.

His thoughts were cut off as he saw the players emerging. Cristiano took a few selfies here and there, signing some autographs. After that, he came walking towards the car, opening the door at the passenger side. He lifted a sleeping Junior to his chest and got inside.

“Hey,” he smiled to Leo, while he fastened the seatbelt around himself, and held onto Junior. Leo was thinking about the fact that he was actually driving Cristiano Ronaldo in Cristiano Ronaldo’s Ferrari, and the thought was just funny to him.

“You played amazing tonight,” Leo smiled, as he turned the car onto the highway. It wasn’t very busy so he could step on the gas. He knew Cristiano always wanted to be home as soon as possible after a game, win or loss.

“Thanks, baby. You were making me nervous, though,” Cristiano smiled, leaning in to place a feather light kiss on Leo’s cheek.

“Well, even if I did—nobody noticed,” Leo smiled.

“How was Sergio?” Cristiano grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes. “He said the F-word like fifty times, and kept asking me about how our sex was,” he groaned.

“Well, what did you tell him?” Cristiano smiled cheekily.

Leo locked his gaze with Cristiano for a second, before focusing on the road again. “I told him nothing,” he smiled, as he overtook someone.

Cristiano made a tsk sound. “I expected you to start gossiping about it. Then Sergio could tell the whole locker room about my sexual prowess,” he smiled.

“What sexual prowess?" Leo teased, getting a tickling poke in his side from Cristiano. "But still. I wouldn't say anything. There were people there, Cris. Important people."

Cristiano chuckled and wiped his thumb along Leo’s red cheekbones. “I was just joking,” he smiled. "But you'll pay for that joke about my performance in bed soon."

"As long as that means that you're trying to prove me wrong, then I'm all fine with that." Leo turned his head to place a kiss on Cristiano’s knuckles, paying close attention to take the right exit.

~

Cristiano carried Junior inside, as Leo turned on the lights in the house. They tucked Junior in together and when they were downstairs again, Leo was getting ready to leave.

“You know, you could always stay, right?” Cristiano mumbled, holding Leo’s hand.

Leo’s eyes lit up. “You sure?” he asked softly.

Cristiano nodded. “Yes. We’ve been together for more than a month now and I already knew from the start that I want you to stay in my life,” Cristiano smiled.

Leo's smile got bigger as he stepped closer, letting himself slide into Cristiano’s strong, protective arms. “I would love to spend the night,” he whispered against Cristiano’s chest.

Despite being nearly inseparable ever since they started their relationshio, that night Cristiano felt more close to Leo than he had ever felt before. Leo’s soft hair against his skin. The warmth of his back against his own chest. It was closer to perfect than anything. They made love, slow and intimate. Feeling every inch of each other’s body connected.

Leo loved the way Cristiano clung to him in the same way he clung to Cristiano. There was no difference between them in moments like this. In moments like this, they were one.

So, when they laid next to each other, panting and breathing each other’s breaths, Cristiano fell the words rolling off his tongue. “I love you, Leo.”

Leo turned sideways, facing his boyfriend. He stroked his cheek gently, smiling, before pressing a kiss on his lips. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn't help myself with leo mentioning his taxes. and clearly this fic was written 1.5 years ago as real madrid can actually win something *walks off and cries*
> 
> feedback is lovingly drooled upon!


	11. Eleven

“You look like you have problems!” Sergio said, as he came walking back into the dressing room, only wearing a towel around his waist. Iker was unabashedly staring at him and Sergio seemed to enjoy his attention.

“I don’t have problems,” Cristiano said, pulling his shirt over his head. They just had a short training, since they had a game yesterday. Sergio hadn’t even done much, yet he still took a shower. Cristiano figured it was because he was addicted to Iker’s lustful looks.

“You have been quiet all day though,” Pepe said, sitting down onto the chair next to Cristiano.

Fabio was sitting on his other side and patted Cristiano’s knee softly. “Trouble in paradise?” he smiled pitiful, and shocked gasps erupted all over the lockerroom.

“You and Leo didn’t broke up, right?” Isco asked, eyes big. Next to him was Jesé, who could match the diameter of his eyes with Isco's.

“I hope not, otherwise your fanclub will die,” Iker grinned at the two youngsters, who started blushing.

“But it’s the classic tale of true love!” Dani exclaimed, and Àlvaro grinned at his mini-me. “Calm down, calm down. I saw Leo’s rather naughty picture on Cristiano’s phone just two hours ago… So, you guys are either each other’s rebound, or you never broke up?”

The Portuguese was blushing a little, mentally scolding himself for allowing Leo to send those pictures to him. “We haven’t broken up, guys. Paradise is very good. Maybe a little too much,” he said, his cheeks still red.

Everyone moved a little closer, sitting around him like he was a campfire and they were on a school trip. “Tell?” Nacho asked, eyes beaming with anticipation.

“Only if it ain’t sex stories,” Iker added.

“In that case, you can tell me everything,” Sergio quickly added. He winced a little as Iker nudged his ribs with his elbow.

“No, it’s not about the sex… The sex is— _fine._ It’s about Junior,” Cristiano clarified.

Keylor stared at him. “You did not just mention your gay sex life and your son in the same breath."

“Who cares, babies have to come from somewhere,” Sergio chimed, eyes sparkling.

“They sure as hell don’t come from gay sex, you moron,” Gareth rolled his eyes.

“GUYS! I want to hear the story!” Jesé suddenly whined, and everyone shut up.

“Thank you, Jesé,” Cristiano smiled at the youngster, who seemed _this_ close to rocking back and forth with his knees clutched to his chest. “As I said, everything is great between me and Leo. But the thing is… Last night in bed, Leo told me he thought it was time to tell Junior,” Cristiano clarified.

Everyone let out an _oohh_ , except for Isco and Jesé, who were too much focused on listening to every word Cristiano said.

“And he’s right, that’s not the thing. It’s just—I still don’t know how to tell him,” Cristiano shrugged.

Sergio held up his index finger and opened his mouth, but Iker cut him off immediately. “Making out in front of him is not an option.”

Sergio let out a frustrated groan. “Why do you never like my ideas?” he pouted.

“Oh, last night in bed I think I liked your ideas just fine,” Iker shot back.

The whole dressing room filled with whistles, and Sergio grinned smugly. "Yeah, you did."

“As I said… Telling Junior is a bit difficult,” Cristiano said.

Xabi shrugged. “It’s shit, yeah, but some things you just have to do, because the effort will be worth the effect it will have in the end.”

“Thank you for sounding like my horoscope. Anyone got any better ideas?” Cristiano deadpanned.

Xabi crossed his arms, an insulted expression on his face. “I was just trying to help,” he muttered. Dani patted his arm. “I like your advice,” he smiled. Xabi managed a smile back at him, because Dani was like a little puppy everyone wants to love and smile at.

“Maybe you could sit him down onto the couch, and slowly explain it?” Iker offered.

“Explain what? That Cris and Leo have hot gay sex every day? Because that's such a great topic to talk about with a four-year-old,” Sergio scoffed.

“SERGIO!” everyone exclaimed.

Cristiano closed his eyes in resignation. “Oh God, why did I even ask?” he sighed, and he stood up.

Fabio patted his back consolingly. “Just go with the flow, okay? I’m sure it will be fine,” he smiled encouragingly.

Pepe nodded. “Ignore all these so-called advices and do whatever the hell feels right,” he added.

Cristiano smiled at his friends, thanking God for at least _some_ common sense in this team, even if their advice was about as helpful as Xabi's philosophical ramblings.

He grabbed his bag and waved at his teammates, who were all enveloped in a heated discussion of who gave the best advice.

“If nothing works, try my advice!” he heard Sergio yelling after him. Cristiano couldn’t help but smile a little as he shook his head. _Go with the flow,_ he told himself, as he walked up towards his car.

~

“Hey, babe,” Cristiano smiled, as he stepped inside the house.

Leo couldn’t help but smile back like an idiot. It always did something to him whenever Cristiano walked in. A tumble of all his insides had never felt so good. “How was practice?” Leo asked, after pecking his lips softly.

Cristiano peered around the living room but there was no sign of Junior. “It was good.. Little boring, actually. And I got some really good advice from the lads about how to tell _the situation_ to Junior,” Cristiano scoffed.

Leo laughed at his expression, already figuring just how good the advice had been. “I guess we’ll just have to do it, yeah?” Leo shrugged.

Cristiano nodded. “Pepe and Fabio said to just go with the flow and do whatever feels right.”

Leo nodded and smiled. “Portuguese men are pretty smart,” he pointed out, downing the last of his glass of water.

Cristiano scoffed. “Of course they are,” he smiled proudly, and he grinned at the roll of Leo’s eyes. He loved how Leo never responded to his arrogant remarks. He didn’t agree to it, but he also didn’t deny them, which Cristiano thought was amazing. Leo just let him be and smiled at his antics.

“Come here, babe,” he groaned, as Leo bended down to place his glass in the dishwasher.

“Wha—” Leo yelped as Cristiano turned him around swiftly, pushing him back against the kitchen counter.

“You and your ass,” Cristiano groaned, his lips nipping and sucking in Leo’s neck. “Those pictures…” he panted, as he saw the images flying past his closed eyelids as he kissed Leo’s mouth fervently.

Leo quickly caught up with his boyfriend’s sudden hormonal attack and hoisted himself up onto the counter, hooking his legs around Cristiano’s waist. Cristiano’s lips were plump and warm against his own, a feeling which was familiar but still amazing.

Leo licked against Cristiano’s lower lip, after nibbling a little on the soft, rosy flesh. Cristiano groaned in Leo’s mouth, sending hot shivers down his spine.

“C-Cris,” Leo panted, pulling back.

“What?” Cristiano asked, a whiny tone in his voice.

“Junior’s upstairs… We have to tell him first, otherwise he will have a lifelong trauma,” Leo said, raising his eyebrows to state his point.

Cristiano sighed. Sometimes it was hard to have a hot _and_ rational boyfriend. “Okay, let’s go,” he muttered and he stalked towards the stairs. Leo walked behind him as they went to Cristiano’s bedroom.

Junior was engulfed by heaps of blankets, his back against the headboard. He was watching Rocket Power with his mouth open and his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Uh, Junior?” Cristiano mumbled, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. Leo quickly scurried after him, standing next to his boyfriend. Junior turned the TV off, and smiled at them. “Hi,” he beamed.

Cristiano smiled wobbly and nervous. Leo clutched his fingers together. “Juni… There is something we have to tell you,” Cristiano mumbled.

Junior’s eyebrows raised in anticipation, his smile wavering a little. “What is it daddy? Did you do something wrong?” Junior asked, eyes big.

Leo snorted. “I love it how he always thinks _you_ do things wrong.”

Cristiano playfully nudged Leo’s shoulder, restraining from the urge to tickle him in the places he had become familiar with lately. “It’s not bad,” he quickly said, and Junior visibly relaxed a little. “Well… I think it’s not bad,” Cristiano added.

Leo shot him a frown. “You think?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cristiano sighed, and turned towards Leo. “I mean,” he started, dragging out the word, “That _I_ think it’s not bad. I can’t read minds. I don’t know what Junior thinks,” he sputtered.

Junior’s eyes were darting between them, looking confused.

Leo cleared his throat. “Junior… I like your daddy,” he said sheepishly.

Junior still had his eyebrows raised. “I know that, Leo,” he smiled, all innocence and bliss.

“Yes, but I.. euhm. _Like-_ like him,” Leo said, shrugging a little like his words made every sense in the world.

Junior looked at Cristiano. “Is Leo alright, dad?”

Cristiano burst out a nervous laugh and shook his head. “Leo’s fine, sweetie. He’s just trying to say… how much we like each other,” he said, shrugging in the same way Leo had done a few seconds ago.

Junior looked even more confused now and absentmindedly chewed on Pookie’s ear. “I don’t get it,” he stated.

Cristiano and Leo’s shoulders slumped at the same time, their hard efforts clearly not paying off.

“Did you guys have a fight? And now try to make up? Because you only have to shake daddy’s hand, Leo,” Junior tried to help, his face all earnest.

“No, no. We didn’t have a fight,” Cristiano said.

Junior seemed to be getting impatient with the two weird-acting adults in the room, cutting off his time to watch cartoons. “I still don’t get it,” he sputtered again.

Leo sighed. “Oh, for the love of God,” he groaned, and he placed his hands in Cristiano’s neck, kissing him fervently on the lips.

Cristiano let out a surprised gasp at first, but then melted into the touch. He tugged his arms around Leo’s waist, pulling his boyfriend a little closer to him. When Leo pulled back a little, Cristiano remembered his son sitting just a few feet away from him.

He pulled back and smiled sheepishly at Leo, before turning towards Junior.

Junior’s mouth was open, his expression completely blank for a second. “I really like your daddy,” Leo muttered, his cheeks getting redder.

“Like? You kissing like you loooove!” Junior suddenly yelled, eyes all happy and surprised. He jumped out of his fort of blankets and started hopping on the bed with Pookie clutched to his chest. “I knew it! Grandma didn’t believe me!” Junior chirped happily, still jumping up and down.

Leo stared at the overjoyed boy in front of him, and then locked his gaze with Cristiano, who looked equally dumbfounded. “You okay?” he whispered softly, sliding their fingers together.

Cristiano stared in horror at the wall above Leo's head. “I can’t believe we followed Sergio’s advice.”


	12. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end of the road for now! but i'm at the beginning of a high school AU which will also feature this ship, so if you're interested in that then have some patience :)

Leo woke up to the faint sunlight peeking through the curtains. His body was comfortably warm and Cristiano’s arm was draped around his waist. He opened one eye and couldn’t help but sigh a little.

Cristiano immediately stirred awake behind him. “You okay?” he whispered, sleepily but concerned.

Leo craned his neck to place a kiss on Cristiano’s forehead, causing the older man to hum contently. “I’m fine, baby. Just.. Not yet used to waking up in this palace,” he muttered, closing his eyes again.

Cristiano chuckled low and throatily behind him. “Great first words on the day of our six-month anniversary,” he murmured against the shell of Leo’s ear.

Leo blushed a little and turned his body towards Cristiano. “Sorry. Happy anniversary,” he smiled, placing his hands in Cristiano’s neck, who shot him a teasing smile.

“That’s more like it,” Cristiano grinned, trailing his fingers along Leo’s abdomen, lower towards his cock.

“Insatiable,” Leo huffed, throwing the sheets back, teasingly sticking his tongue out towards Cristiano.

Cristiano just laughed and fell back into the heap of pillows as he admired Leo’s naked body walking through the bedroom. His boyfriend might say he wasn’t used to the house as partly his own yet, but seeing him dart around freely in all his glory—Cristiano had trouble believing him. “Where are you going?” he asked, a small whine in his voice. He had the day off, and had thought to spend it in his... their bed together.

Leo smirked and wiggled his fingers at him. “Just going to get something. You can fall asleep again,” he said, walking out of the room after he’d put on one of Cristiano’s training shorts.

Cristiano planned to make a teasing remark about Leo wearing Real Madrid clothes, but his eyes fell shut and he curled his body in the warm space Leo had left open.

~

“Junior, wakey-wakey,” Leo muttered in Junior’s ear.

Junior’s nose scrunched up a little and the boy turned towards Leo. “Leo, it’s early,” he whispered.

Leo nodded and smiled. “I’m sorry, but I have to tell you a secret,” he said in equal hushed tones.

Junior’s eyes immediately grew bigger and he patted on his blanket, scooting over. Leo sat down onto his bed, but Junior tugged on his arm so Leo was lying next to him. “Is it a nice secret?” Junior giggled.

Leo nodded. “Very nice. You know what special day it is today?” he asked softly.

Junior seemed to think for a while, jutting his lower lip out. “No,” he muttered.

Leo brought up his hand to ruffle through Junior’s curls. “Six months ago, on this day—your daddy told me he loved me,” Leo whispered.

Junior’s eyes got bigger again. “It took him _that_ long?” he gasped, and Leo couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at the boy’s indignation.

“Yes, that long, but it’s okay. Your daddy needed some time before he thought it was okay to love someone else after you,” Leo teased, tickling Junior through the blanket. Junior kicked his legs a little, squirming.

“He isn’t very smart sometimes, right?” he giggled.

Leo shrugged, smiling. “It’s okay to be a little dense from time to time.”

Junior nodded solemnly. Lately, now that Leo was permanently living in their house, he had placed him on the pedestal of smartest person in the world. Cristiano had begrudgingly watched as Junior clung to every word Leo said, as if he was a source of infinite knowledge. Leo wasn’t one to use things for his own advantage, but the way Cristiano had choked on his drink when Junior had chirped: “Visca Barca!” was just hilarious.

Junior was still looking at him expectantly and Leo wasn’t one to enjoy teasing him. “I thought it would be nice if we would go somewhere today, just the three of us,” he smiled.

Junior looked puzzled. “But it’s daddy’s and your day. Not me,” he asked confused.

Leo kissed the small boy’s forehead. “You belong with your dad, sweetie. And I… I love you too, Juni. I would miss you if you weren’t with us,” Leo confessed, not meeting Junior’s eyes. Of course, he had been more affectionate with Junior lately, now that he wasn’t his nanny anymore. He still did the nanny-stuff, but Leo tried to be there for Junior in every way. The Champions League had started again, and Leo stayed behind with Junior in the house when Cristiano was away. He would sleep in Cristia—their bed, wake Junior and make him breakfast.

Cristiano came with Junior, they were an inseperable package deal, and Leo wouldn’t want it any other way.

Junior’s eyes were staring at him. “You love me too, Leo?” he asked softly.

Leo nodded. “Of course I do.”

~

Cristiano absentmindedly scratched his tummy, as he got out of bed. Leo had placed his clothes on the chair, and Cristiano had to smirk. Sometimes, whenever he bought new clothes, he would just stuff them in his closet and not look twice at them. But then he started dating Leo, who liked to dig out the new clothes and seeing Leo’s smitten look on his face whenever Cristiano wore one of his picked-out outfits—god, that was just hot.

So he scooped up the clothes in his arms and made his way towards the bathroom. The door of Junior’s room was open, but the room was still dark.

Cristiano could make out Leo and Junior laying on the bed, and smiled.

“I love you too, Leo. Not just cause daddy does. Just because you are sweet and cut the crusts off of my bread right and you are nice to everyone,” he heard Junior’s faint whisper.

The lump in his throat caused his breathing to hitch slightly, tears prickling behind his eyelids. Wasn’t this what he had always wanted? A family? He could see Leo’s soft smile on his face, the rare one he only gave to the people he loved, and he knew. His family was complete.

~

“You still haven’t told me what we are going to do today, Leo,” Junior pointed out, as he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter. Leo sliced the knife slowly through the bread and then slid the plate towards Junior, who started eating happily.

“That’s right,” Leo grinned absentmindedly, ruffling Junior’s curls.

Junior turned his head to look at Cristiano, who was reading the sports-section in the newspaper at the breakfast table. “Daddy, do you know what we are doing today?” he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Cristiano folded the newspaper and laid it on the table, shaking his head solemnly. “No. Leo won’t tell me,” he pouted.

“Aww, that’s so sad!” Junior exclaimed, jumping from his chair to go and hug his father.

Leo grinned. “Your making me look bad, Cris,” he reprimanded his boyfriend, but the air-kiss Cristiano shot him was more than enough apology.

Junior still had his arms clutched around Cristiano’s neck, and was silently studying him. “Something wrong?” Cristiano asked, amused by the stern look Junior gave him.

“What’s in your neck, dad?” Junior frowned, probing at a dark, purple circle just below the vein in his neck.

Leo’s cheeks turned red as he saw Junior studying the hickey, and Cristiano was at a loss of words, too. “Leo did that,” Cristiano blurted.

“Cris!” Leo exclaimed, holding up his hands, frying pan in one hand, an egg in the other.

Cristiano just shrugged, but Junior was now looking at both of them. “Is that normal?” he asked Leo, probing at the spot in Cristiano’s neck.

Leo nodded dumbly, no words forming in his mouth.

Junior shrugged. “Okay.” and he trotted back towards his chair, climbing on it to continue eating his sandwich.

“You know where we’re going?” Leo asked suddenly, voice hitching a little in his desperation to change the subject.

Junior was all ears again, and even Cristiano had a curious smile on his face. Leo smiled. “We’re going to Casa de Campo!” he said.

Junior’s mouth fell open, as did Cristiano’s. “We’re going to an amusement park on our anniversary?” he grinned, eyebrow quirking upwards.

Leo smiled proudly, and Junior was already running through the living room with Pookie clutched to his chest, jumping onto the couch happily.

“I-I guess. Family day out to the park?” Leo shrugged innocently.

Cristiano felt his muscles weaken in the way Leo smiled at Junior, who was still screeching on top of his lungs in the most excited way ever. He stood up from his chair, walked over towards his boyfriend and trapped him between his body and the kitchen counter. “I love you, Leo,” he murmured, the words sounding more heartfelt than ever.

Leo swallowed, smiling softly at Cristiano as he felt relief spreading through him. “I love you too, baby. Just promise not to throw up on the rollercoaster.”

"That was _one time_ and I was seven. I still can't believe my mom told you that."

~

“All good, little man?” Cristiano asked, after adjusting the seatbelt a little. Junior had his thumb in his mouth and Pookie against his cheek, and hummed.

“Good. It’s a long trip, so I brought Dora and some music, okay?” Cristiano smiled, and Junior was already closing his eyes.

Leo peered over his shoulder at Junior in the backseat and nudged his knee gently, before turning around. Cristiano closed the door of the car, and got in the front, next to Leo.

“I feel like I’m your chauffeur,” Leo smiled, placing the key in the contact. The Range Rover came to life with a low rumble of the motor, and while Cristiano fastened his seatbelt, Leo drove off the drive-way.

“You’re not my chauffeur, Leo. I just think it’s really hot to see you in charge,” Cristiano winked, and Leo had to laugh.

It made Cristiano’s heart flutter. That full, light sound of Leo’s laughter was something he wasn’t getting used to, and it send warm trembles down his body every time. “You have to keep your dirty mouth shut. Your kid is in the back seat,” Leo smiled, shaking his head.

Cristiano peered over his shoulder at Junior, who seemed to be on his way to dreamy wonderland already.

When they were driving over the high way, Cristiano suddenly began to worry. “Leo,” he muttered, biting his lower lip.

“Yes?” Leo asked, overtaking another car.

“What if we get photographed? It’s far from Madrid, but still,” Cristiano mumbled. He had eyed the magazines a lot more, now that he was dating Leo. Every once in a while, he would “go out” with a woman, so the tabloids kept silent about the pictures of him and Leo. And those pictures were increasing in its number.

“We’ll be fine, Cris,” Leo smiled encouragingly. “Maybe there will be some paparazzi, but it won’t be a lot. We just have to… you know—like always, keep our distance.”

Leo was shrugging but Cristiano could see the faint troubled expression on his face. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that Leo would never be able to hold his hand in public. Not as long as he was a footballer.

“I know that look,” Leo frowned.

“What look?” Cristiano asked innocently, failing terribly.

“That look of you feeling guilty that we can’t have a normal relationship. Stop that, baby. I am happy like this,” Leo smiled.

“You are?” Cristiano asked.

Leo looked a little hurt. “Of course I am. It’s difficult sometimes, yes. But waking up to you every morning, being around you so much and also having Junior in my life… That’s more than I ever dared to ask for.”

Cristiano nodded, and grabbed Leo’s hand, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just—It must be hard to be the ‘secret boyfriend of Cristiano Ronaldo’,” he sighed.

“To be honest, it not that bad,” Leo said, before Cristiano even finished his sentence. “And now stop pouting, it’s our anniversary, dammit,” he grinned at Cristiano.

Cristiano cracked a smile and sighed. “You’re right. I’m being stupid.”

“It’s okay. One of us has to be,” Leo smiled cheekily, keeping his eyes on the road.

~

“I think God has finally approved of our relationship,” Cristiano stated, after two hours in the park without a paparazzi-camera in sight. There were a few fans in the beginning who wanted to take some selfies with him, but other than that it was a quiet day at the park.

Leo chuckled, brushing the back of his hand against Cristiano for a second, before tugging it back in his pocket. “I just think we’re very lucky,” he smiled, holding Junior’s hand with his free hand, who was eating cotton candy. Cristiano licked his lips.

“I wish I wasn’t a footballer when I see that,” he sighed.

Leo rolled his eyes and plucked some of the cotton candy. Junior didn’t mind, he was almost full and half of the cotton candy wasn’t even eaten yet. “Here, have some and stop eyeing your son in jealousy,” Leo smirked, holding some of the candy between his fingers.

Cristiano sighed, and took it from Leo, placing it in his mouth. “Oh God, this is the life,” he moaned, which sent warm waves down his spine.

Leo smiled, and licked some of the remnants from his own fingers, before looking around the park again. They already took Junior to some attractions, even some rollercoasters in which he was allowed. Leo had promised Junior that they would return immediately when he would be taller than 4 feet, so they could try out all the other attractions as well.

Leo had tried not to laugh at Cristiano’s pale face when they went into a bobsled rollercoaster, but that was a lost cause. Leo didn’t mind the way Cristiano clutched onto his hand, his lower lip tugged between his teeth. Since it was their anniversary, Leo decided not to tease his boyfriend with it. Today, at least.

~

“Daddy, do you think they have lasagne here?” Junior asked, eyes big as they scanned the menu. He couldn’t read that well yet, but Leo and Cristiano wanted him to feel happy, so they had given him a menu well.

“I think so, let’s see…” he said, leaning in a little, so he could scan Junior’s menu. “Yes, right there,” he pointed and Junior closed the menu afterwards.

“Leo, what are you going to get?” he asked, smiling. Cristiano had to laugh at Leo’s puzzled face. Whenever they had gone out on a date, outside of town in small restaurants, Leo had taken more than twenty minutes to pick something out.

“Just pick something,” Cristiano had grinned.

“But how will I know if it tastes better than the other ones?” Leo had retorted, eyes a little desperate.

This time was no different, and Cristiano leaned back in his chair comfortably, giving Leo all the time he needed. “Querido, do you want something to drink?” he asked, gazing at the chart of beverages.

Leo hummed. “I’d like a glass of wine, but I have to drive, so—”

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll drive,” Cristiano smiled gently, giving Leo’s hand a small squeeze. Junior didn’t understand yet why they were hiding their relationship, but he did know their little signs and he giggled happily.

“Okay, then I will have a rosé,” Leo murmured, still looking quizzically at the menu.

“And you?” Cristiano leaned in to Junior again, placing his face in his son’s bouncy curls.

“Papai, what’s this?” Junior pointed at a picture on the beverages chart. “That’s iced tea. It’s like tea… but cold,” Cristiano said.

Leo snorted, looking over the rim of the menu at Cristiano. “Wow, wouldn’t have guessed that one,” he teased, winking at Cristiano. Cristiano just smirked and rolled his eyes.

A waitress came walking over. “Hello, have you decided yet?” she smiled friendly, and Junior nodded. “I want ice tea and lasagne, but not too much because the cotton candy was a lot, and could you please, please, please make the ice tea not too cold because then I will have frozen brains and Leo says that makes me stupid and I don’t want to be stupid,” Junior rambled.

Leo dropped his face in his hands, shaking his head amusedly. The waitress just nodded, obviously accustomed to little children, and she smiled. “That’s okay. We’ll make the ice tea not too cold,” she smiled at Junior, and the boy clapped happily in his hands.

“And for you?” she asked, looking at Cristiano and Leo. Cristiano noticed that she recognised him, but tried to act as normal as possible. He decided to give her a big tip after the meal.

Leo was still chewing on his lower lip in his indecisive way, so Cristiano smiled at the waitress. “I’ll have the entrecote with asparagus and a glass of mineral water, please,” he said, handing his and Junior’s menu back to the waitress.

She nodded, and scribbled it down. Then she turned to Leo, whose cheeks became a little pink. “Just the tenderloin with the Caesar salad, please,” he quickly said, closing the menu to keep him from making up his mind again. The waitress wrote it down, took his menu and walked off with an amused smile.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous about making a choice for dinner,” Cristiano cooed, shaking his head in an fondly manner.

Leo blushed a little more, and folded his hands together. “Sorry, I’m being ridiculous,” Leo smiled softly, handing a pen to Junior, who wanted to colour in the drawing book Cristiano bought for him.

"It's okay. One of us has to be," Cristiano replied with a smug smile on his face.

~

“I’m so full,” Leo sighed, slumping down onto the passenger seat, after adjusting Junior in his seat. The little boy wanted to watch some Dora, and it took a while before the headphones fitted well over his curls.

Cristiano started the car, slowly driving off the large parking lot. It was nearly eight pm now and the sun was setting over the highway.

Leo had his eyes closed, the back of his seat bended backwards a little. Cristiano smiled at the sight of his contented boyfriend and let a small sigh escape his lips. His phone rang, and he answered it. It was his mother, and he talked with her in rapid Portuguese.

Leo caught some words here and there, but he was too tired to really pay attention. Cristiano had to laugh when his mom asked how much Leo had eaten if he was almost a sleep at eight pm already. He had told his mom about Leo almost immediately after their first night together. He didn’t usually do that with other people who he liked, but Leo was just something else entirely. Leo was awkward in public events, in front of the camera there was always that faint pink blush on his cheeks. Leo walked around the house barefoot, in Cristiano’s clothes which were way too big for him. Leo stacked his Pringles before eating them noisily. He was different. He was normal. And that was what Cristiano had needed. A normal person to keep his feet on the ground. To keep him humble and thankful for everything he had received in his life.

He talked some more with his mom about the day they had, about Junior and his cotton candy. Cristiano figured Junior would’ve wanted to talk to grandma, but as he peered over his shoulder he saw his son fast asleep, just like Leo. So he said goodbye to his mother, as he steered the car in the driveway of his house again.

He dimmed the headlights and leaned back in his chair for a second. Leo rubbed his eyes and smiled at him. “I’m starting to become like Junior,” he said, stretching his arms above his head.

Cristiano chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. It was warm and lazy, Leo’s soft lips moving against his own like they had all the time in the world. Cristiano was half draped across Leo’s body, and moved his hand over Leo’s abdomen. “Still too full?” he asked, darting his fingers underneath Leo’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his belly against his hand.

Leo shook his head and let out a small sigh as Cristiano moved his warm hand higher up his body, the tips of his fingers brushing against a nipple. “Inside,” he whispered, and Cristiano blinked a few times, seemingly drifted off into Leo’s hazy eyes, and nodded. “Yes. I can’t do this to you with my son in the back,” he smiled, blushing a little.

Leo grinned lazily, and got out of the car. Cristiano did the same, grabbing the bag and Leo carried a half-awoken Junior to the front door. When Leo opened the door with the spare-key on his keychain, Cristiano’s breathing hitched. He didn’t know what it was. Leo lived with him for over four months now, but this did it to him. Seeing him open the front door with his own key, while balancing Junior on his hip.

He cleared his throat, and quickly walked inside as well, closing the door behind him.

~

“Leo, I had really much fun today,” Junior yawned, trotting to his bedroom. Leo smiled, and felt his fingers tingle at Junior’s sweet words. “Papai had fun as well, I can see it how he looks at you,” Junior added, climbing in his bed.

Leo tugged the blankets away a little, so Junior could slide between the covers. He tucked them around his small body again and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I had a great time as well, Junior. I am really happy you were with us,” he whispered, placing a kiss in Junior’s hair.

He didn’t know where the sudden wetness on his cheeks came from, but as Junior tugged his small arms around his waist, he realized. “See you tomorrow, Leo. Will we make breakfast?” Junior asked, his head against Leo’s chest.

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat away, and nodded. “Yes. Tonight you can dream about what we will make tomorrow, okay?” he whispered.

Junior nodded as well, curls sliding against Leo’s shirt. “Sweet dreams, papá,” he whispered, and he brought the blanket up to his chin.

“Sweet dreams, cariño,” he murmured, placing a kiss on Junior’s cheek.

He left the room silently, and turned around to see Cristiano standing behind him. “Leo, what’s wrong?” he asked, worry on his face.

Leo wiped the few lonely tears from his cheeks. “He called me papá, Cris,” he whispered.

The gasp which came from Cristiano's lips was soft, and he curled his arms around Leo’s waist, tugging him closer. “He did?” he whispered, eyes bright.

Leo nodded and laid his head against Cristiano’s chest. “I love him, Cristiano. I love both of you,” he muttered.

Cristiano nodded and placed his hands in Leo’s neck, looking him in the eye. “I love you, too. And Junior does as well. We’re a family,” he whispered.

Leo nodded. “Family.” 

 

 

 

**the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic! feedback is lovingly drooled upon♥


End file.
